The Roommate
by damonsass
Summary: Elena's first year of college could not get any better. She finally had a fresh start. New friends and a single room to herself! That was until they overbooked and single rooms started to have to share co-ed. She never knew that this new roommate would change her life forever. A Delena AU
1. Chapter 1

Elena's POV

"Good morning I'm-"

"Elena Gilbert. I see the name tag," the man at the front desk in the admissions office had told her impatiently. He looked like a senior. Most likely failing his classes or needing this volunteer work to make his resume look good. "Look at this camera please," he pointed to the lens on top of his computer not even glancing at her. "Smile, one two three," he snapped the picture and handed her a student card with her face on it. "This card will get you into your room at Whitmore Hall and any buildings on campus. Your room number is 3303. Next," he waved to the next person in line.

Elena looked at the card and then the building.

This was her new start. She had to get away from her home life. Her parents had both died in a car accident bringing her home from a party. Her brother Jeremy was a year younger and couldn't get himself into shape. He was getting drunk and high as often as he could. Her aunt Jenna, their sole guardian had to figure things out without Elena. She had offered to stay and help, but Jenna had practically shoved her out the door telling her to go live her life. So here she was.

She didn't really have friends at home.. just one or two she occasionally talked to. Her brother and her were sort of loners. Elena was excited to be here at Whitmore. She could change her life entirely. Make friends possibly.

"Hey!" Someone shoved their shoulder into her arm almost running by. "Watch it!" The girl claimed.

"Ignore Rebekah," a girls voice claimed behind her. Elena turned. A woman a little taller than her with blonde hair smiled. "My sister's a bitch," she smiled. "I'm Caroline," she smiled.

She was perky. Too perky. But, she was the first nice person she had met at Whitmore, so Elena went with it.

"I'm Elena," she smiled back.

"Are you a freshman? Where's your room.." she droned on and on. Their rooms were just down the hall from one another, so looked like Elena had found a friend.

"Hey I heard there's a party tonight at one of the frat houses do you wanna go with me?" she asked grinning. Damn. Elena had never seen so many teeth.

"I don't know. That's not really my scene," Elena shrugged.

"Oh come on please? I'm going, and I have a couple people I could introduce you to," Caroline suggested. Elena thought. If she could find friends right off the bat, this year wouldn't be so hard. A blank slate. Take it, Elena, she thought.

"Okay, I guess it sounds kinda fun," she smiled at Caroline. "I'm gonna go unpack in my room. Stop by around nine?" She asked. Caroline nodded.

"Oh, who's your roommate?" She asked.

"Don't have one, you?"

"My friend from my hometown. Her name is Bonnie, us three will be the best of friends," she smiled with a squeal.

"Can't wait," Elena smiled inwardly rolling her eyes. Caroline was nice, but she was a little much sometimes.

Once she was in her room, she crashed on her bed for about ten minutes before getting up and beginning to unpack.

Before she knew it, Caroline was knocking on her door. Elena opened and Caroline dragged another girl into the room. She was beautiful. About 5'2" with mocha skin and dark long hair.

"You're not ready!" Caroline nearly gasped.

"Hey, I'm Bonnie," the girl stuck out her hand a little more mellow than Caroline.

"You need a dress. I will fix this!" Caroline nearly ran to Elena's closet searching through her clothes.

"I was gonna change," Elena shrugged before turning to Bonnie. "Is she always like this?" She asked.

"Yes, but you'll learn to love her. She's an amazing person," Bonnie smiled.

"You have nothing. I'll be right back.." Caroline sighed trotting to her room before coming back with a dress.

"I feel like you would look good in black," Caroline held up a dress. It was a skin tight black sleeveless dress that looked like it would barely make it under her butt.

"Are you sure I would look good in that for a party?" Elena asked.

"It's a party, Elena. Outfits are supposed to be slutty," Caroline laughed handing her the dress. Elena nodded taking the dress to the bathroom.

After changing, she kept pulling on the dress trying to hide at least some of her boob and butt. She had to admit though... she looked slutty. Darkening her eyeshadow and applying mascara, Elena walked out tugging on her dress.

"Stop pulling on it, its supposed to be like that, see?" She gestured to her yellow dress and Bonnie's black and purple dress. Elena walked to her closet pulling out her black heels that laced up her calves and slid them on. Caroline gasped. "I knew you had style," she smiled handing her a clutch.

"Let's go," Bonnie smiled waving out the door. Elena nodded talking to the two of them the walk there. Bonnie's boyfriend was in the frat house that the party was hosted in, and so was Caroline's boyfriend.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Caroline asked.

"No.. I've only had one from Sophomore year to Junior year, his name was Matt," Elena nodded.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

"My parents died.." Elena answered after a long pause. Silence passed between the three. "Yeah that's usually a great conversation stopper," Elena chuckled.

"Can I ask what happened?" Caroline asked.

"Care!" Bonnie made a face at her telling her to shut up.

"No it's okay it happened two years ago. I uh was at a party. I was drunk and called my parents to come pick me up. My parents accidentally hit a patch of ice and the car went off a bridge into the river. The police got to me in time. I used to be a swimmer, so my lungs were really strong. I was the only one alive when they got to me," she answered. "I came here to start over though," Elena smiled trying to get off the touchy subject.

"Wow, you witnessed it?" Bonnie breathed. "I'm- I'm so sorry.." she rested a hand on Elena's shoulder. Elena smiled nodding in appreciation.

"I think you need to get drunk tonight, and start over you shall!" Caroline smiled.

"I don't think I should get dru-"

"Ah!" Caroline interrupted. "You're getting drunk, Elena," she smiled. Elena sighed.

"Okay," she agreed with a nod.

"Care, love!" A British male voice came from the house as they approached it. He ran to Caroline swooping her up in his arms and kissing her.

"He's British?" Elena's eyes widened at Bonnie's.

"So is mine," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"So, this is Elena?" He asked swinging his arm around Carolines neck and looking straight at Elena. She had to admit she liked the way he said her name. He stuck his hand out smiling. "Nicklaus Mikaelson," Elena's eyes scrunched up at the strange name but she shook. "I know strange name, just call me Nick or Klaus, either one works," he smiled.

"Elena Gilbert," she smiled. He seemed edgy, but she could see in his eyes that he loved Caroline dearly.

"Don't forget me," another British male voice came from behind her. A dark haired man smiled kissing Bonnie's cheek. "Hey, babe," Bonnie smiled kissing him sweetly. "Lorenzo St. John, call me Enzo," he nodded at Elena.

"What are you still doing out there get inside!" A cute dirty blonde haired guy with his shirt unbuttoned all the way waved at them to come inside.

"You'll have to forgive him, Stefan is quite the party animal," Nick commented at Elena.

"Nah it's okay, it's kinda cold out here anyways!" She nodded as Caroline looped her arm around Elena's.

"Speaking of Stefan, you still have to meet him. He's one of my closest friends. He's a really great guy, he's just really drunk right now, but I'm not sure you'll mind when you're also dr-"

"Are you trying to play match maker, Caroline?" Elena exclaimed. "Please don't and let me just test the waters," she smiled grabbing her hand.

"Ugh fine! I'm just saying he's a really great guy!"

"I'm sure he is, but tonight is about fun, so whomever I have fun with... well I guess we'll just have to find out what happens!" Elena laughed. She turned to Bonnie. "Don't let me leave with anybody, please?" She asked quietly.

"Of course!" Bonnie smiled. "I'll keep an eye on you," she promised.

As they walked into the party, Elena's arms were linked with Caroline and Bonnie. It was loud and most of the guys weren't wearing shirts. Some of the girls had somehow lost their shirt and were just dancing in their bras. The frat house was packed with people. Mostly upperclassmen which intimidated Elena a little bit. Nick and Enzo seemed nice and they were both juniors, so maybe others were just as nice.

"Let's dance," Nick grabbed Caroline by the ass kissing her before taking her by the wrist to the dance floor.

"Bonnie," another British man came up to her. "Have you seen my sister?"

"Which one?" She asked.

"Caroline.." he answered looking around.

"She's dancing with Nick over there," she pointed.

"Ah, well whenever Nick's hands aren't on my sister's ass would you mind getting me? Her mother and my father are leaving for England soon and they would like to say goodbye," he smiled before glancing to Elena.

"Yeah sure!" Bonnie agreed. Enzo leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "Elena you good? Enzo and I are gonna go get a drink!" Elena nodded a little more than nervous now.

As soon as they left Elena was standing there with Caroline's brother who was very handsome.

"You're Caroline's brother?" Elena asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Yes," he held out his hand. "Elijah Mikaelson," he smiled.

"Wait but Nick's last name is-"

"Ah yes the awkward family dating family talk. No they're not related, Nick is my half brother. My father has no legal rights to him because my mother had an affair, so he lives with her. Caroline's mother married my father last year. The Forbes' had been family friends for years, so Caroline and Nick were dating before our parents had ever started talking. It's all a vary confusing mess," he chuckled.

"It makes sense though," Elena nodded. "Do you have any other siblings?" She asked.

"Yes two actually. Finn is the eldest. He's married with children in England," he pointed to the bar to a skinny dirty blonde with intense eyes sitting next to a dark haired guy with his back to her. "And that is Kol sitting next to the Salvatore brothers," he nodded.

"The Salvatore brothers?" She asked.

"Here I'll introduce you. Stefan is the nice one. He's a freshman this year and his elder brother is a senior this year," he smiled offering his arm. Elena took it. He was such a gentleman.

"Kol, this is Elena Gilbert," he smiled. Elena stuck out her hand to shake it, but Kol looked intently at her hand, narrowed his eyes and turned around. Elena looked confused.

"I'll take it," the sandy haired man next to him said taking her hand and shaking it. "He's just being a dick. Stefan Salvatore," he smiled introducing himself.

"Ah you're Caroline's friend?" She asked. He was extremely cute.

"Brother, please," the other brother leaned in whispering something about the proper way to talk to women. He turned and faced her. Elena blinked a couple times. He was beyond gorgeous. Dark hair covered his forehead tousled as if he had just had sex. His extremely icy blue eyes cut into hers as if he could look straight through her. "Damon Salvatore," he stuck his hand out. Elena grabbed it as he brought it to his lips kissing it.

"I need a drink," she looked to Elijah.

"Yes right away," Elijah smiled as Elena stepped back following him.

"Save me a dance!" Damon shouted.

Elena didn't turn around to answer him, she just kept walking.

As soon as Elena found the nearest keg, she grabbed a cup, filled it to the top and downed it.

"Damn," Elijah claimed shaking his head as she filled it up again downing a second cup. "Slow down, missy," he smiled. Elena shrugged.

"I told myself I'd let loose tonight since I'm always so uptight so here I am," she shrugged once more filling up her third cup of beer.

"You need something a little stronger then," he smiled walking her over to where the expensive bottles were in the bar area. "What kind of-"

"Tequila." Elena said straight up. She was more of a Malibu kind of person, but here she was about to take a tequila shot. Looking at his phone, he nodded.

"I'll be right back. That was Bonnie. I have to talk to Caroline really fast," he smiled. "Don't move okay?" He asked. Elena nodded grabbing the tequila and pouring herself a shot. Another shot glass slid into her view.

"Pour me one?" She looked up. Damon. Elena nodded.

"Sure," she said pouring him a shot.

"Together?" He asked.

"Why the hell not," Elena shrugged. He counted to three and they took the shots. Elena made a face as he just sat there. "How can you stand the burn?" She asked.

"I'm a bourbon drinker," he shrugged.

"Isn't that drink a little old for you?" She asked.

"I'm twenty one, basically a grandpa," he laughed at his own joke before looking her up and down. "Freshman?" He asked.

"Yeah, Caroline Forbes dragged me here." Damon made a face. "Do you not like Caroline?" Elena asked.

"Who does?" He asked.

"Hey, rude," she shoved his arm a little.

"Sorry. She's just a control freak. I like easy going women. I don't get whipped like Nick over there," he laughed.

"No girlfriend?" She asked.

"Open relationship," he smiled raising an eyebrow. Elena stopped dead in her tracks. That's where she should draw the line. Open relationship had caution tape all over it in her brain.

Pouring herself another shot, he took the bottle from her pouring him another one too.

Throwing her head back, she made another face.

"You don't drink a lot do you?" He asked. Elena shook her head. The last time she drank was the night her parents had died. Thinking it was her fault, she hadn't touched a bottle since. If only her parents could look at her now. Shaking her head, she poured another shot throwing it back, and then poured another one doing the same. "Damn," Damon laughed. This night wasn't about her parents. It was about her having fun and starting over.

Grabbing his hand, she pulled Damon off his seat.

"Come on. I want to dance," she laughed pulling him. He followed her with his hands on her waist. She knew this would end bad, but she didn't care. Bonnie had her back. This was a fun night, after all.

They dirty danced for about twenty minutes grinding on one another and touching one another. Elena had somehow gotten his shirt all the way unbuttoned, and let me tell you.. that was a sight itself. Elena's fingers roamed his torso dancing from his pecs down to his abs and to his muscular back.

Damon would occasionally grab a strangers beer drinking and letting her have some as well until they were both wasted beyond saving.

Once the ninth song ended, Damon stopped dancing.

"God I'm exhausted," he smiled. His hair was even more tousled from Elena and damp with sweat.

"Less talking, more dancing," Elena leaned her head back bouncing to the beat as their sweaty bodies collided from time to time.

Her hands roamed his torso as he clutched her ass squeezing as if it belonged to him.

"Elena!"

Elena looked over to Bonnie who was crossing her arms.

"What?" She asked.

"Hey, Bon Bon," Damon smiled letting Elena out of his grasp.

"Have fun, but not with _him_ ," she grabbed her wrist.

"Buzz kill!" He yelled after her.

"Bite me, Damon!" She yelled back.

"You two know each other?" Elena slurred. Pretty soon she looked up and Caroline was standing in front of her.

"Code DWD," Bonnie claimed. Caroline gasped.

"We gotta get her out of here now! Come on, honey, let's get you to bed," Caroline looped her arm around Elena's as Bonnie did the same.

"What's WWD?" She squinted at Bonnie.

"DWD is drunk with Damon! Not a good combo," she shook her head.

"Did you guys ever-"

"No! God no!" Bonnie laughed. "He's friends with Enzo, and I've seen it happen to so many good women," she added.

"We were just having fun," Elena shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

"You're not in your right mind, dear," Caroline suggested. Pretty soon, they were back in Elena's room. Caroline helped her get into her pajamas and then bed.

"Text me when you wake up do you understand?" Bonnie asked. Elena nodded. "There's Tylenol and water by the nightstand when you wake up!" Bonnie yelled on the way out. Elena barely heard it as she drifted off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, Elena groaned. Her head pounded from the night before. She could barely remember what happened. All she could remember was dirty dancing with that Salvatore guy, then it was all blurry from there.

Looking to her nightstand, she saw Tylenol and took it with the glass of water. She could almost feel the blood pumping throughout her head it hurt that bad.

Looking at her phone, she saw six missed calls from Caroline and one from Bonnie. She texted Caroline saying she was up and fine. When she clicked send, Elena heard a knock on her door. Getting up, she opened it to none other than Caroline and Bonnie.

"Well it's about time!" Caroline almost yelled. Elena squinted her eyes as the yelling hurt her head.

"You look awful," Bonnie laughed a little.

"There's a reason I don't drink," Elena sighed walking back in to her dorm.

"Well it's a good thing we came by!" Caroline smiled. "We were just headed to get some coffee. Do you want to come?" She asked. Elena nodded.

"Coffee actually sounds amazing right now," Elena smiled.

As they were walking to Starbucks, Elena questioned Bonnie about why they hated Damon Salvatore. She had dirty danced with him all night last night and wanted to know the deal with him. Didn't she deserve the truth about him?

"Damon is a man slut who preys on the underclassmen who don't know any better," Caroline sighed. Elena eyed Caroline. "Not that I'm saying you don't know any better. Just that you were drunk and vulnerable, and he manipulated you."

Elena looked down. She didn't really remember everything that night, so she hadn't known if he had made a move or kissed her or anything.

"Does he live on campus?" Elena asked.

"No, him and his brother live in a mansion just outside of Whitmore," Bonnie chimed in.

"Ah, so he's one of the stuck up, filthy rich kids?" Elena asked.

"Yes and no," Bonnie shrugged. "I heard him and Enzo talking about how his parents had cut him off and possibly kick him out. Told him to get a job, so he's looking to buy a bar and own it to 'get by'," she stated with implied quotations.

"Couldn't he just get a job at a bar instead?" Elena laughed.

"Not enough money for him," Bonnie said with a shrug.

"He's spoiled." Caroline added. "Gets everything he wants. His brother on the other hand is quite the opposite," she smiled.

As they reached Starbucks, they all ordered drinks, and left with them continuing to talk. Once they reached their dorms, they all said goodbye and went on to start the first school day.

Opening the door to her dorm, Elena gasped seeing someone standing next to her bed.

"Damon!" She yelled at him. He turned to face her. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked confused. Two out of five of his suitcases were unzipped on top of her bed.

"Damn. I guess it's fate," he said dripping with sarcasm. "Hey roomie," he flashed her a smile.

 ***hey guys I hope you liked the first chapter of this story! I'll probably change the title later on I'm not sure if I like it or not but oh well for now. Please comment and like if you enjoyed it! I would really appreciate it! Thank you so much for reading! New chapters will be posted soon I promise! -Syd***

 **3466 words**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know it's been a while but just letting you know that next chapter might be a little graphic and disturbing. Just a warning! Love you guys and hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review so I can know if you liked/didn't like it, if you're confused, or if you have suggestions! I'm open to everything! Thanks again! Enjoy! -Syd**

 **Elena's POV:**

"Get out!" She shouted. "I have a single room," Elena shook her head in disbelief.

"Yeah, about that... did you get an email? They said they'd contact you and see if you were okay with a co-ed suite. And you do not get an entire suite to yourself that's just ridiculous," Damon sat on the bed. "They're bringing my bed up soon, so don't worry we won't share one no matter how much you want to," he winked at her. Elena grew furious. She could feel her face heat with anger.

"They ran out of single dorms so they gave me a suite!" She shook her head. He was distracting her. "I said get out! I signed up for a single room and I got a single room. This is ridiculous. How did you even get in?" He held up his campus ID card. Elena was baffled. This is _not_ what she signed up for.

"Look," he sighed getting a little serious. "This is the only suite that only had one person living here. It's the only place they could put me. It's not like we'll sleep in the same room. It's a double bedroom. I got kicked out and I have nowhere to go. If you have a problem don't take it out on me..." he crossed his arms. Elena nodded sighing.

"I'll be back... I'm going to talk to admissions," she grabbed her purse.

"Okay I'm gonna shower really quick." The seriousness had already left his tone and had been replaced with his cocky usual self. "Oh and a heads up.. I sleep naked and sometimes I sleep walk just so you're prepared," he smirked at her. Elena glared before walking out of the room and almost running down the hall to Bonnie and Caroline's room. She had to talk to them before going to admissions.

Knocking on the door like a mad person, Elena's body was in panic mode. Bonnie answered the door. One headphone hung from her ear.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" Elena asked panting.

"Yeah of course. Caroline's not here, she has psych class right now." She closed the door behind Elena.

"That's fine I just need to get out of my dorm.."

"Why? What's wrong?" Bonnie asked pulling out her headphones and sitting on her bed. Elena followed sitting on the end facing Bonnie.

"So, you know how you told me never to talk to Damon Salvatore ever again?" Elena could feel her cheeks heat with anger yet again.

"What happened?" Bonnie sighed.

"There's gonna be a slight problem with that," Elena nodded. "I just found out he's my new roommate.."

"Wait, I thought you had a single-"

"Room? Yeah I do. Well, suite I guess. They didn't have enough space in any other dorms when he was forced to live on campus... so they put him with me. I don't know what to do.." Elena nearly teared up. She didn't want to live with a guy. It would be entirely awkward and uncomfortable.

Elena would have still been mad if a girl was forced to room with her, but she would eventually get over it. A guy on the other hand was a different story. Especially one that she had been grinding on the night before drunk off her ass. She could tell he was trouble.

"I'll go with you to admissions and help you get out of this. If not then you can room with me and Caroline. It'll be fun!" She smiled trying to reassure her.

"I can't room with you two. It would be too crowded and I don't want to do that to you. But, yes come with me to admissions. I need support," Elena nodded. Her anger turned to stress, and now she was nearly panicking. Her first class at Whitmore started at one. It was about ten thirty now.

The talk with admissions didn't go as planned. He had offered a switch of roommates, but either way, it would be a male. The females that already requested to switch roommates had already switched. Elena was the last one before they closed the door to switching roommates altogether for the semester.

"Can't you do anything? I'm not comfortable with rooming with a guy..." Elena was now desperate.

"I'm sorry miss. It can be different next semester if you come right away," he seemed upset that he couldn't help her anymore than he was now, but didn't seem too burdened.

"Elena's in a suite and my roommate, Caroline, and I are in a normal dorm. What if Caroline and I switch and room with Elena and Damon can use our room?" Bonnie offered. Elena's heart jumped. Perfect. That would work. Her eyes became hopeful.

"If everyone agrees to it, including Damon, then yes I can switch you guys," he sighed. "Only if he and Caroline agree with it. They need to come to me and I'll give the okay. You have eight hours before the opportunity to switch rooms is closed... do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes. I'll have them both stop by here," Elena nodded grinning.

"See? That was easy," Bonnie smiled at Elena. She nodded.

"I need to get back to my dorm to shower and get ready for class. Thank you so much for coming with me, and offering to switch rooms.. I don't know how to thank you," Elena sighed. She liked Bonnie and could tell that they would be great friends.

"Of course, and no need," Bonnie smiled. "I'll text Caroline about it," she offered. Elena nodded.

Once Elena reached her room, she took a deep breath before sliding her room key and walking in. She didn't see Damon, she saw a woman maybe a couple years older than her walking out of the bathroom soaking wet with a towel wrapped around her.

"Umm.. who are you?" Elena asked.

"Andy... and you must be Elena," she smiled.

Just then, Damon walked out with nothing on.. and when I say nothing... I mean _nothing_. Elena gasped as she saw his wet, naked body glistening from the dorm lights. He raised his eyebrows at her knowing she was impressed.

She turned around almost immediately, but she saw _everything_. It's not like she _wanted_ to look, but it doesn't mean she didn't enjoy what she saw. He was more than well endowed.

"Really?" Elena was furious yet again.

"You know you should knock before you come in," Damon chuckled. "What if I was... indecent?"

"Put some fucking clothes on!" She nearly yelled. "And who is she? I thought you were gonna shower?"

"We did, and it was glorious... wasn't it my dear?" He asked. Elena could hear them kissing behind her.

"Did you put a towel on yet?" Elena grew impatient. She had things to do, and she needed to talk to Damon about switching rooms.

"Little busy 'Lena," Damon said between kisses.

"Seriously?"

"Okay, can I borrow your towel?" He asked Andy. A few moments later he said goodbye to her. "I'll see you later," Damon said to Andy.

"Okay, bye baby," she said and Elena heard a slap of the skin. Oh my god. He slapped her ass. "Damon.." Andy giggled as if telling him to knock it off. After she put her clothes on, she walked out the door before saying goodbye to Elena.

"Really?" Elena turned around to Damon who was still in a towel.

"What? I can't invite my girlfriend over for a quickie in the shower?" He asked.

" _My_ shower. _You_ are leaving. Pack your bags. Bonnie and Caroline offered to switch rooms with you so you can have a normal dorm now and invite as many skanks over as you want. But not here. Go disinfect the shower, _now_ ," she ordered.

"Oh yeah, how'd the talk with admissions go?" He asked as if he didn't hear anything she had just told him.

"You need to visit the office and tell the administration that you're completely fine with moving. You have to do this before six thirty tonight, or there won't be another opportunity. I'm serious, Damon. Do it."

"You're feisty when you're mad," he smirked at her raising his eyebrows. Elena gave him a look and he rolled his eyes scoffing. "Fine. I'll do it, but only if you help me move out. I'm not doing this all on my own again."

"Deal." Elena agreed.

After nearly forcing Damon to clean the bathroom, Elena showered and got ready for her first class of the day.

••••

Biology was a bore. The teacher was eighty years old, quiet and monotone. The most interesting thing that happened that class was a student standing up to sharpen his pencil and sitting back down.

She had to stick through it though. If she wanted to be a doctor, Elena had to not only get through bio, but ace it.

This year would be tough.

After bio was finished, Bonnie met Elena by the door. Enzo accompanied them with his arm slung around Bonnie's neck.

"So, how did Damon take it?" She asked.

"He didn't want to leave at first, but he jumped at the idea of a single room. I made him clean my bathroom after he screwed his "girlfriend" in it," I held up my pointer and middle finger implying air quotes on the word girlfriend.

"Are you serious?" Bonnie gasped. "That little man slut.." she laughed as Enzo sighed.

"Go easy on him would you? The guy's my best friend, and he just got kicked to the curb after 21 years of coddling from his family. He's a wreck. Never been taught to take care of himself financially, so he hides it with his cocky personality and copes by screwing," Enzo explained.

"I'm sorry.." Elena apologized. She hadn't looked at the situation from his perspective at all.

"I'm sorry too.." Bonnie looked down before back up at Enzo. "I didn't mean to talk bad about your boyfriend," she giggled. Enzo kept a cold facade until Bonnie began laughing, and then he joined. Pushing her a little bit with his shoulder, he sighed.

"You know I can't stay mad at you when you laugh like that," he smiled kissing her forehead.

"I love you," she hugged his side and Enzo grinned at her.

Elena jumped when an arm slung around her shoulder.

"I love you too, Bon Bon." Elena's smile disappeared as she looked up to none other than Damon Salvatore. Reaching up, Elena pushed his arm off her shoulder.

"What do you want, Damon?" Elena sighed.

"Sexually, or..?" He trailed off.

"You're disgusting," Bonnie commented. Damon smirked before doing that little eye thing that drove Elena crazy.

"I'm here to talk to Enzo," he said focusing his gaze up at Bonnie's boyfriend. "So, there's a party tonight at my house, you going?" He asked.

"There was one last night, mate," Enzo replied indicating he wasn't interested. "What about your parents?"

"It's my birthday, Enzo. The big twenty two. Parents are in Europe _again_ , traveling without me. Plus, college is only here for two reasons: getting drunk and fucking," he held up two fingers as reasons. "Right princess?" He asked giving Elena's ass a light smack.

Something inside her snapped. Grabbing him by the shirt, she shoved him against the wall. She knew she was incredibly strong from boxing classes, but if he would have been prepared, she would have maybe shoved him an inch. This caught his attention full blast.

"Let's get one thing straight, dick. I'm not gonna be one of your little booty calls no matter how much you think it's gonna happen. Do _not_ touch me again. I don't _care_ if it's your birthday or not. You have girls flinging themselves on you right and left, so go bang one of them and leave me the fuck alone, do you understand?" Elena asked.

Damon's eyes were widened with shock, and for once, he was speechless. His icy blue eyes darkened, studying her face realizing she wasn't like all the other girls. He opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out. Instead he glanced down to her lips and wet his own with his tongue.

Letting him go, Elena walked back over to Bonnie and Enzo. Everyone around them was staring watching the scene happen, but Elena didn't care. This guy deserved someone telling him off, so she gave it to him before walking away with her friends.

"Tell me why he's like this again?" Elena scoffed at Enzo.

"Meet his parents, and you'll understand.." Enzo explained.

"But Stefan's not like this.." Bonnie suggested. "Stefan's polite and considerate of other people's feelings."

"They treat Stefan like an angel. His father never once cared for Damon. He enlisted after high school to try impressing his father, and the five days he was on leave, his father and mother were in Europe... on vacation. The only person that ever wrote to Damon was Stefan, and his mother maybe once to tell him she wouldn't be able to see him because traveling to Europe was a once in a lifetime experience." Enzo explained.

"Oh... wow," was all Elena could say.

"Damon tries to act like it doesn't affect him, but it does. He's had a rough go at it, and don't even make me mention his high school sweetheart." Enzo trailed off before giving Bonnie a look as if to say he'd said too much.

"What happened to her?" Elena asked suddenly curious.

"I shouldn't... it's really personal with him and you barely know him. I can't. Maybe he'll tell you one day if you're still close," Enzo shrugged.

"We're not close at all," Elena said almost immediately. Enzo nodded.

"Hey mate... Bonnie, Elena," said a familiar voice. Elena looked up to see not only Nik, but Elijah as well. Elijah's lingering stare hooked on Elena for a moment before looking down. She could tell he was a little upset from the night before. It was understandable. She ditched him to dance with Damon all night. Drunk or not, she still felt horrible about it.

"Hey, what's up?" Enzo asked.

"You going to the party at Damon's tonight?" He asked.

"Probably not. I promised Bonnie tonight would be date night," Enzo looked to Bonnie with a small smile.

Elena could tell he wanted to go, but was staying loyal to his girl. She liked Enzo. He was really good to Bonnie.

"Let's make tomorrow night date night. It's your best friend's birthday. You can go if you want, I'll hang out with Elena tonight," Bonnie smiled before leaning up to him and kissing his cheek. "I have to move in with her anyways, so go have fun with your boys," she nodded.

"Really?" Enzo asked. Bonnie smiled again. "This is why I love you," he chuckled swooping her up in his arms before giving her a chaste kiss.

Nik leaned into Elena.

"Enzo is the definition of whipped," he whispered.

"I heard that, you little shit," Enzo shoved Nik making him laugh. Nik leaned into Elena again.

"I would apologize to my brother. He just goes on and on and on about you and won't shut up. I think he fancies you," he said with a little raise of his left eyebrow.

Elena's eyebrows raised. Elijah fancied _her_? The freshman girl he had known for _one_ night who had blown him off to dance with another guy? What's possibly that interesting about her?

"Niklaus, that's enough talking about me.." Elijah grabbed his arm.

"I wasn't talking about you.." Nik smirked beginning to walk away with Enzo and Bonnie. Elena's next class wasn't in the direction they were going, so she said her goodbyes.

"I know you too well, brother." Elijah scowled at him before walking over to Elena. "I'm sorry for whatever he said," Elijah smiled at her.

"And I'm sorry too... about last night. I was drunk and completely forgot that you'd be back. Damon just sort of drug me to the dance floor. I promise I'm not that kind of person," Elena looked down too scared to look him in the eye.

"What kind of person?" He asked scrunching up his forehead.

"I don't know... a bitch. A slut..." Elena chuckled nervously.

"Hey," he took her arm forcing her to stop and look up at him. "You are not either of those," he smiled down at her.

"How would you know? You've only known me for two days.." Elena shrugged continuing to walk.

"I'm decent at reading people. I guess I should blame my psychology major for that," one corner of his mouth raised in a half smile.

"Ah.. so you're gonna be a psychologist?" Elena asked. Elijah shook his head.

"No, it's my sixth year in med school. I have two majors. I'm planning to be a neurologist," he shrugged as if a neurology is a common study here. That explained why he looked so much older than an average college student.

"I'm going into med school too!" She smiled.

"Really?" He looked surprised.

"Yeah, my dad was a doctor. He kinda convinced me to go into it," Elena thought of her dad and how he reacted when she told him she was following in his footsteps.

"Was...?" Elijah trailed off.

"Oh... yeah he and my mom got into a car crash my sophomore year of high school. It's just me and my brother, Jeremy now.. well, and Aunt Jenna and her husband Ric."

"I'm so sorry.." Elijah answered. She got this all the time, so she had a routine of what to say when someone said that.

"It's okay, it was three years ago. I'm fine," she answered. She meant none of it, though. When would the point be when she would _actually_ be fine? "I.. uh, have class. I should go," Elena smiled and then sauntered off to physics leaving Elijah stranded wandering if she was actually fine.

•••••

Physics was sort of fun. Not because Elena was good at math and science, but because the teacher was fun. She was young and funny which made the time fly faster than a normal class would. It's about time she had an interesting teacher.

It was almost four thirty, and there would be only two hours left before Damon would have to go to admissions. Maybe he already had, but she pulled out her phone and texted the number he had given her last night when she was wasted.

 **Elena** : _hey don't forget to go to admissions. Only two hours left. I know you have a party, but you have to do this._

Sliding her phone back in her pocket, she opened the door to her suite. Damon had already begun putting things in suitcases, but was nowhere to be found. She sighed. Remembering he promised to do it meant nothing to her because of how he acted, but seeing the suitcases was a good sign for her.

A small chime came from her phone. Pulling it back out of her pocket, she looked at the screen.

 **Damon:** _will do princess_

Elena rolled her eyes as another chime came from her phone.

 **Damon:** _will you come to my party as a birthday present? Maybe we can pick up where we left off?_? ﾟﾘﾉ? ﾟﾏﾼ? ﾟﾏﾼ

She scoffed. How stupid was this guy?

 **Elena** : ? ﾟﾏﾼ

 **Damon** : _are you flipping me off or just showing me which finger you want me to use? A little unclear._

Elena put her phone away after that. She could feel her face heat with embarrassment. He was the most vulgar man she had ever met. She was _not_ replying to that comment. The only thing that mattered was the fact that he had promised to talk to the admissions. Caroline told Bonnie that she would get it done on time, and Caroline is _not_ one to be disorganized... clearly.

"Hey!" Bonnie smiled walking through the door with her suitcases. "Ready to start unpacking?" She asked.

"How about after six thirty? I need to relax a little, and then we know for sure if you can move in or not," Elena smiled. Bonnie agreed before pulling out a bottle of champagne from under her jacket.

"To celebrate?" She offered with a raise of her eyebrows. Elena laughed grabbing the bottle.

"To celebrate," she agreed.

They sat and talked for a while getting to know one another. Bonnie was thinking about becoming a psychologist. Her grandmother was a psychologist along with her mother, and Bonnie wanted to follow in their footsteps.

"Ten seconds until six thirty!" Bonnie squealed holding up a second bottle of champagne. She stood on the bed steadying her finger at the cork ready to pop it open.

"Three.. two.. one!" Elena yelled jumping up on the bed as Bonnie popped open the champagne.

"Roomies!" Bonnie yelled embracing Elena.

"Wait!" Elena yelled as a laugh escaped her mouth. "I have to call admissions to make it official!" She grinned. Bonnie nodded walking to Elena's small kitchen to get glasses for their champagne.

The number rang until a man picked up introducing himself as Mr Banda from Admissions. He sighed most likely from a tiring day at work.

"Hey, Mr Banda, its Elena Gilbert. Just calling to make sure my friends are able to switch rooms now?" Elena smiled.

"I'll check.." he paused for a while before sighing yet again. "I'm sorry Ms Gilbert. One of the individuals didn't come in today. You'll have to stay put and so will your friends. Don't think on switching without telling us, because we actually check... I'm sorry," he claimed before hanging up. Elena felt as if the wind had just been knocked out of her.

"What's wrong, Elena?" Bonnie asked setting the bottle down and stepping closer to her.

"I... I have to stay with Damon..." she muttered.

"Wh.. but he said he'd get it done. I gave my permission already, and Caroline said she'd get it done today..." Bonnie looked down. "I'm confused..."

"He _lied_.." Elena mustered scrunching her eyebrows. "Come on," she grabbed Bonnie's arm. "Put on a dress. We're going to that party, now."

After they were done getting ready, Elena and Bonnie headed out.

"Where's Caroline? I haven't seen her all day," she asked Bonnie as they headed to the campus bus.

"Her mom and her stepdad leave for England tonight, so she's been hanging out with them all day," Bonnie answered.

Once the bus arrived to the Salvatore house, Elena's eyes went wide. Not because the party was actually a rave, but because Bonnie was right. He was _extremely_ wealthy. This was the biggest house she had ever seen.

"I know," Bonnie smirked seeing her reaction to his house. "I love partying here. Damon and Stefan always throw the best parties." As they got out, Elena saw college students pouring into the house like it was the only safe house left during an apocalypse.

"Remember the rules?" Elena asked Bonnie while ogling the house.

"Scream at Damon, and then drink his beer," Bonnie replied with a nod.

"Excellent. Now let's do this," Elena slung her arm around Bonnie's strutting into the house. Elena's eyes widened again. There was no way they would find Damon in this crowd, let alone move at all.

"Just shove people," Bonnie yelled in her ear so she could hear. The base of the music was vibrating her insides as if she was at a Panic at the Disco concert. "Stefan," Bonnie waved her hand in the air. The sandy haired man turned to Elena and Bonnie and smiled walking toward them.

"Hey, guys!" He greeted them. His shirt was gone, yet again. Its not like Elena was complaining or anything, he was extremely muscular. "Drinks are over in the parlor. Just don't spill on the Persian rug. It's like ten grand. Father will kill Damon, and then me, and then Damon again," he said before he smirked at Elena. "I remember you, you totally blew off my brother yesterday and then dirty danced with him. How unfortunate, he's a dick." He commented lifting his red solo cup to his lips.

"Funny you should mention Damon, cause we were just wondering where he was," Bonnie smiled.

"Upstairs with some girl I think.. his room is up the stairs and down the hall and to the left. He's got the master bedroom now," he shrugged before rolling his eyes.

"What about your parents?" Bonnie chuckled.

"Didn't you hear?" He asked. "They're moving to New York City for my father's company. My mother gave Damon the deed to the house as a birthday present," he raised his cup to his lips again before looking to Elena. "Fortunately for you, you won't have to meet them. They're awful parents. Love my mom, hate my dad." He shrugged. "He did give me one hell of a birthday present a couple months ago, though. I get to run the company with him after I earn my degree in business."

"What'd he give Damon?" Elena asked out of curiosity.

"He never gives Damon anything. He just usually tells my mom to attach his name onto whatever present she gets him every year. I don't know why he hates Damon, but I probably shouldn't be sharing this with you. I'm a little drunk," he laughed. "Anyways, see you around Elena? Bonnie?" He asked before looking Elena up and down as he walked away.

"He's cute isn't he?" Bonnie nudged Elena's shoulder.

"Shut up," she laughed. "Let's go find Damon." Elena grabbed Bonnie's wrist squeezing through the crowd to the stairs which were just as crowded.

When they finally made it upstairs, Elena let out a puff of air. She was kind of claustrophobic, but there were way less people up here. She walked alongside Bonnie down the hall and knocked on the door to her left.

"Occupied!" A woman shouted.

"Damon I know you're in there, it's Elena. We need to talk!" Elena shouted knocking on the door again. A couple seconds later, the door swung open, and Damon stood with just his unbuttoned jeans on. The woman was under the comforter in the bed covered and now on her phone.

"What do you want?" He asked scrunching his eyebrows. "Could you hurry? I'm breaking in the new bed," he smirked crossing his arms.

Elena raised her palm and slapped him across the face. Damon's hand reached up to his face as he winced. The girl in his bed giggled.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for?" He yelled.

"Oh, you know what!" Bonnie shouted.

"No I don't. Enlighten me, please!" Damon scoffed taking a step back in the room. Elena walked in not taking her eyes off of Damon.

"You didn't go to admissions today! All I needed was for you and Caroline to go to admissions and tell them you're completely fine with moving rooms, and you didn't!" Elena yelled.

"Yes I did what the hell! I left ten minutes to talk to them after you told me about it!" He yelled back throwing up his arms.

Elena took a step back. His face calmed down before he smiled letting out a small laugh.

"Oh my God. Barbie didn't go," his laugh began to quiet down before he let out a sigh. "You never even thought of the possibility that she didn't go did you?" He asked. "Wow. You don't even know me, and you jump to conclusions," he shook his head disappointed.

"I know enough.." Elena scoffed before walking to the door. "Oh, does Andy know that you're breaking in the bed with some random stranger?" She added.

"Open relationship. It doesn't matter," he shrugged.

"There is no relationship if you both sleep with whomever you want. It's just basically a fancy word for friends with benefits," Elena added before slamming the door behind her.

"That-" Bonnie started.

"Was unnecessary. I know. He just makes me so cranky!" She covered her face with her hands rubbing it before letting out a sigh.

She felt bad for slapping him, yelling at him, and yelling about his relationship when it wasn't her place at all. She was furious with Caroline, and Damon was in the crossfire, so Elena yelled at him instead.

"He makes everybody cranky," Bonnie chuckled. "Let's go get drunk," she added. Elena nodded. She needed to forget about Damon and how Caroline didn't even go to admissions at all. This semester would be crazy, and right now Elena's brain was on overdrive. So why not drink the stress and pain away? This is college, after all.

Twenty minutes later, Elena found herself dancing on top of a table with a beer in her hand. Bonnie and some random girl were dancing next to her. She raised the beer to her lips as the room raised their hands chanting her to chug. Finishing the beer, she tossed the red solo cup across the room laughing.

This _was_ fun. Maybe she should party more often. Elena stepped down from the table as her parent's faces flashed through her mind. She shouldn't be drinking. Last time she was this out of control, Elena's parents had to come pick her up, thus ending in the car crash. She was feeling dizzy and nauseous.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie yelled after her.

"I just need some air!" Elena answered. Bonnie nodded and continued dancing as her boyfriend stood below her cheering her on.

Elena's vision blurred, and her hearing elongated into one giant slur of words mashed into one. She knew what was happening. Someone had put something in her drink.

"Hey," a man approached her. Maybe a year older than her. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Someone put something in my drink.." Elena answered. The man looked shocked before looking around.

"Here, follow me.. I can help you," he said helping her to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Elena slurred. She was gone, and so were her thinking skills.

"Right in here," he answered shoving her into a dark room. Elena looked around the pitch black room squinting just as some kind of force hit her head and knocking her out into darkness.

 ***yeah this won't turn out very well. It's rated M for a reason and the good reasons have yet to come, but this one isn't good at all obviously. Potential rape scene ahead I will let you know before you read next chapter, but I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! I would really appreciate it! Thanks! -Syd***

 **5174 words (longest chapter I've ever written)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter will jump back and forth between Damon and Elena's point of view! There won't be a rape scene for those concerned. I decided against it, but there'll be violence so be prepared!**

 **Damon's POV:**

"What?" Krystal asked when he stood by the door. "Are you coming back to bed?"

Damon had been standing there for quite a long time just staring at the door after Elena had slammed it.

"Not in the mood," he replied with a huff. "You should go. Enjoy the party. I'll call you, maybe," Damon glanced to the bed. She rolled her eyes getting up. Krystal was still in her bra and panties. She slid her mini skirt on and then her top stopping once to look in the mirror to fix her hair.

"Damon Salvatore says no.. that's a first.." she sneered walking past him. "Dick.." she spat at him before walking out the door. Damon shrugged rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He knew he was a dick, but didn't need to hear it eight times a day. Buttoning his pants back up and sliding his short sleeve dark grey shirt on, Damon looked in the mirror and shaking his head again.

Sitting down on the bed, Damon thought for a second. Elena reminded him of Rose, except with a lot more curves.

Rose was his girlfriend back in high school. They dated for three years. One night junior year, Damon had spent the night at her house. Her parents were gone for the weekend, so they had the whole house to themselves.

Her father abused her, so Damon would sneak in _every_ day just to hold and comfort her. He knew he should have taken this to the police, but she had kept telling him she would be gone soon. She would graduate and leave. Rose claimed she would never forgive him if he turned her father in. She loved her father, but he was a drunk and hurt her. Damon hated himself to this day for not taking this to the police right away. So what if she hated him? She would be safe.

That night they had gotten back early, and Damon was in her bed sleeping next to her. He remembered waking up to her father's vulgar remarks at him as he attacked him throwing punches and kicking him. He remembered the pain of being kicked in the stomach. He beat Damon so bad, that he blacked out. He could still hear Rose crying his name.

When he woke up... she was gone along with most things in her room. Her father had taken her. Ending up in the hospital, Damon left with three broken ribs, a broken wrist and a bone bruise on his right arm.

Damon huffed. That was four years ago. She was most likely perfectly fine by now, and her dad sent to jail. He didn't know.. he spent two years searching and sending out police reports before he finally gave up. He had to force himself to believe she was just fine.

Getting up, he gathered himself together before going down to the party. His party. This was his birthday, and he didn't have time to think about a girl from four years ago. He moved on.

Waking down the stairs, Damon found Nik, Enzo, Kai and Elijah playing beer pong and decided to join them.

"Hey, birthday boy!" Stefan shouted clapping him on the back and then slinging his arm around Damon's shoulder.

"Stefan, I can assure you I'm anything but a boy," Damon raised his eyebrow.

"Right! The big twenty two," Stefan slurred.

"You're so much more fun when you're drunk," Damon laughed. "How about a game of beer pong?" He asked. "Winner gets dad's Chevy Camaro Convertible?" He wagered.

"You built that thing with him though!" Stefan furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not one to _lose_ , Stef, you should know that by now. Plus, you're way more drunk than I am, so looks like I have coordination on my side," Damon chuckled.

"Camaro Convertible it is, then," Stefan stuck out his hand shaking Damon's.

"Step aside, boys," Damon stepped up to the ping pong table that Kai Parker had brought alongside the kegs as a birthday present. Enzo, Elijah, Nik and Kai looked in his direction. "I have to kick my brothers ass," Damon smirked.

 **Elena's POV:**

Elena couldn't see due to the tears and blurry vision from whatever the guy had put in her drink. A man was tying her to the bed, and now that her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see the shape of one other man in the room standing by the door on his phone.

She had never in her whole life imagined she'd be in this situation.

"Get away from me! I'll turn you into the cops unless you let me go right now!" She screamed. The man tying her reacted hitting her across the face.

Elena cried out in pain. She had never been hit before, and she was glad she hadn't. It stung like a bitch.

"Shut her up, Jackson!" The man at the door yelled at the one next to her. Jackson rolled his eyes shoving some kind of clothing in her mouth.

Elena tried to scream again, which resulted in not a slap, but a punch to the cheek this time. Her cries were now muffled in the piece of clothing.

Elena didn't have to lift her hand to her face to realize the punch had cut open her cheek. The couple drops of blood trickled down her face, mocking her. Elena closed her eyes thinking into the past.

When she was a young girl, she would play hide and seek with her parents and younger brother. Elena believed at that time that if you covered your eyes, you couldn't see anyone, which meant no one could see you, even if you were standing in the open.. exposed.

God, she wished that were true.

"I'll go get the birthday boy," the man at the door rubbed his hands together and opened the door wide enough so he could squeeze through, and no one would look in.

Birthday boy? Damon?! Elena began to sweat. Oh my God. Damon was going to rape her. She _never_ thought he would _ever_ do something like that. But these two men thought otherwise.

Elena shook her head starting to cry again.

"Damon wouldn't!" She muffled into the cloth.

"I said shut up!" Jackson grabbed her by the throat choking her until her vision went fuzzy. Elena struggled until she could see stars. Her legs tried to kick free along with her hands that she could feel were zip-tied to the bed. They dug into her skin as she fought, and pretty soon, she could feel blood tickling her forearm. She couldn't do anything but sit there and choke to death. Then she stopped fighting.

What was the point?

He grunted squeezing harder until the stars began to darken as her eyes fluttered shut. Pure darkness, and then nothing. She had blacked out.

 **Damon's POV:**

Damon won the car... and Stefan's 1963 Porsche after two games. He would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning when Stefan was sober.

This party was by far the best party he had ever thrown. It felt as if the entire Whitmore student body was in his house. Most of them _were_ , actually. He didn't know most of them, but whatever. The more the merrier. Mostly ladies came up to him congratulating him on his birthday and the party, but he brushed them off.

He had been standing off to the side talking to Enzo and drinking a beer. He watched everybody go crazy, and he remembered locking the door to his new room so people wouldn't go all orgy in it. He shivered at the thought.

A blonde in extremely short jean shorts walked by looking Damon up and down. Damon smiled watching her ass sway as she strode off with one of her girlfriends.

"Hey!" Enzo hit him upside the head. "Andy!" He claimed reminding him he had a girlfriend.

"Enzo! We're open! Do I _have_ to remind you _one_ more time?" He asked.

"I don't understand that. Why be in a relationship if you're _both_ gonna screw around with others. You're not fully committed, no matter how much you say you're in a relationship. I _can't_ even look! Like I _physically_ can't or it'll make me sick to my stomach. I only have eyes for Bonnie... I just don't understand how anyone could catch your eye more than Andy." Enzo sighed.

Damon looked down unable to look Enzo in the eyes any longer.

"She's a lovely woman. And if someone does catch your eye then you need to have a serious talk with Andy and figure out what you want instead of playing pretend." Enzo lectured. Damon sat in silence taking in his words.

No one ever caught his eye. He only fucked around to spice it up in his life.. but _no_ one caught his eye. Until _she_ showed up.

At first she was no one to him. A mere pretty face, but now... ever since she fought him... ever since she yelled at him... ever since she voiced her opinion on what was right did he listen. Damon realized something. She didn't only catch his eye, but she caught _every_ single part of him. His breath, his body, his emotions, his way of life. His _everything_.

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked as she walked up to them. Damon's mind was slung back into reality.

"Thought she was with you.." Damon replied finishing his drink and filling it up again. "Tell her I'll take an apology anytime for that slap," he nodded raising his eyebrow at Bonnie.

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

" _Whatever_ , I'll go find her myself.." she huffed almost stomping away.

"I don't think she likes me very much.." Damon sighed glancing to Enzo.

"I don't think _most_ people do," Enzo laughed. Damon glared before shoving Enzo playfully on the shoulder.

"Hey, Damon!" A man walked up to him. Possibly a couple years younger.

"Uh.. who are you?" He slurred rudely squinting at the short man. Yep. Damon was drunk. Kindness be damned when Damon's drunk. He was probably 5'3", making Damon who was only 5'10" feel like a giant, but he was built pretty good as an attempt to make up for his height.

"Seth.. been in your sociology classes for two years now.." he trailed off. Damon thought. He didn't have a clue who this guy was. "I'm also in your criminology class as well," he huffed.

"Oh yeah, Seth!" Damon faked a smile. "What's up?" He asked.

"Great party by the way. I have your birthday present ready upstairs!" He smiled rubbing his hands together. That didn't sound like a welcoming invitation.

"Oh.. yeah, um, I'm straight, sorry," he replied with a crinkle of his eyebrows.

"No worries I am too," Seth eyed him strangely. Enzo leaned in to whisper in Damon's ear.

"You have no idea who this guy is do you?" He asked. Damon shook his head.

"Not a clue.. but come with me, I don't know about this guy. I need my right hand man," he smiled patting Enzo on the shoulder. Enzo nodded.

"Pussy," he laughed. Damon rolled his eyes following Seth up the stairs with Enzo on his trail.

"Okay what's the big present?" Damon asked as they reached the top of the steps. Seth opened the door, and Damon's heart nearly stopped.

"Elena.." he breathed. She looked unconscious on the bed.. tied down and bleeding from the zip-ties and on her face. Her dress was torn and raised above her hips.

Rage filled Damon. His ears began to ring bringing him back to the day when rage coursed through his body constantly when he was around Rose's father.

Damon ran grabbing the taller man in the room flinging him to the ground. He grunted surprised at Damon's strength. He could hear Enzo pinning the Seth guy up on the wall yelling at him about the proper way to treat a lady.

Damon grabbed the guy on the ground and slammed his head down. Grabbing him by the throat with one hand and using the other to swing at him once.. twice.. three times. He didn't even stop when a sharp pain shot up from his hand into his arm.

Getting off of him, Damon grabbed him by the collar forcing him upright.

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?" Damon spat. "You _touched_ a woman.. do you understand me? You _touched_ a _woman_!" He screamed in his face. The man was halfway unconscious, but he didn't care.

Damon's heart was in his throat. Slamming the guys head into the wall, it knocked him out sending him to the floor. Walking over to Seth, Enzo had done just about the same to him. Seth's face was bloodied, and he was nearly unconscious.

"What the _fuck_?!" Damon got in Seth's face. "Explain. Now, before I kill you." He threatened.

"Damon.." Enzo warned knowing he actually would try to kill him.

"Shut up, Enzo." Damon shot him a side glare. "Talk!" His attention was back on the disgusting pervert of a man.

"You talked about her in criminology about her being stubborn with you, so I thought since she was being that way.. I would help you out!" He explained quickly.

Damon's head nearly exploded letting out a small laugh of disgust.

"She's stubborn because she has _dignity_ and _strength_. She knows how to stand up for herself. Elena's a fucking _person_! Not an object I can _take_! What in God's name is wrong with you? You _disgusting_ little fuck! The only reason I don't kill you right now is because I want you to rot in jail for the _rest_ of your miserable life. Then you can go to _hell_.." Damon spat before Enzo smashed his head against the wall knocking him out.

Damon's heartbeat was still thudding in his ears.

Turning around, Elena's eyes were fluttering open. He walked slowly over to her. He heard Enzo run out of the room probably to get help.

 **Elena's POV:**

"Elena?" She heard the familiar voice next to her. Damon. She stayed silent. "Elena.. oh God.. Elena look at me," she felt a hand on her arm. She winced.

"Don't touch me, _please_.." her voice rasped weakly at him. Elena tried to pull away, which was going nowhere since her strength was gone and her hands were tied up. The gag was out of her mouth. She looked down discovering her dress had been torn and pulled up revealing her underwear.

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry," he whispered. She didn't open her eyes. She couldn't. It was too humiliating. "I almost _killed_ those deranged.. animals. I want to help. Can I pull your dress back down?" He asked. Elena's heart settled giving one tiny nod. She _knew_ he wouldn't cross that line. She felt two hands shimmy her dress back down over her backside covering her up.

A gasp came from the door.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie. Bonnie was looking from the bloodied men on the floor to Elena to Damon and back to the men.

"Bonnie, go call 911 right now. She's drugged and they.. they beat her," Damon's voice cracked on the word 'beat' sounding hectic.

"Enzo took care of it. He sent me to help..." Bonnie's voice shook. Elena couldn't tell if it was out of fear, or just her crying. Bonnie pushed the door closed for privacy for Elena.

A cool metal object came in contact with her wrists. Elena winced as the pressure in that area deceased. Scissors. She looked up to Bonnie with droopy eyes who was cutting her free.

"I'm covering you up.." Damon reached under her to wrap her in one of the blankets in the corner of the room. He covered her ripped dress to keep her from embarrassment. Not that she wasn't already at that point.

Elena whimpered as Damon scooped her up in his arms.

"It's okay.. you'll be okay," he said more out loud than to her.

"Damon.." she hugged his neck as tight as she could begging him not to leave her side. Elena felt safe.

"I'm here," he replied. Elena could feel tears fall down her cheeks as her chest heaved. "I'm not leaving you. I'm here," he promised.

"It hurts," Elena cried burying her already bruised face in his shoulder.

"I know. I'm taking you to the hospital, okay?" He walked out the door. Most of the people were gone. Probably Enzo's doing. She could tell the remaining blurry blobs of people were staring. It felt as if Damon was moving in slow motion. Her already blurred vision became darker and darker until she had fallen asleep into a dark pit of nothing.

•••••

Elena awoke with dimmed lights surrounding her. Her vision came into focus. The boring beige colored walls, white ceiling and bed sheets made her realize where she was. The hospital. Her door was closed most likely for privacy. Why was she here? What happened? Did she get in a car accident? Her parents crossed her mind and she shook her head upset.

Turning her head slowly to the left, she saw Damon sitting in one of the chairs with his head in his hands. Her brother was snoring softly on the other chair beside him. Caroline's head laid on Bonnie's lap on the couch in the corner. Bonnie's head rested against the wall as they both appeared to be asleep. Her aunt Jenna was sitting on the floor reading a magazine. Her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying. Elena winced.

Her face felt bruised and puffy. Not to mention her hands. She looked down to her wrists. There was a thin band of a bruise and crusted blood on her hands as if she had been tied up.

"Jenna." Elena managed to get out. Jenna and Damon's heads both snapped up. Jenna hit Jeremy's leg causing Jeremy to lift his head squinting.

"Jer, go get the doctor," Jenna said as Jeremy glanced at Elena and nodded jogging out of the room.

Jenna's voice must've awoken Bonnie and Caroline because soon they were right by her side. Damon grabbed her hand gently, rubbing the back of it lightly with the pad of his thumb.

"Hi..." Elena looked up to him confused.

"Hey," he replied. The worried look on his face remained. The red puffiness around his eyes looked no different than Jenna's. Damon's beautiful icy blue eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep. He was a wreck.

"Elena.. I-" he started.

"I know this is a sensitive time, but everyone needs to leave, please," the doctor said as she came in.

"What?" Damon breathed. "She _just_ woke up I'm staying," he replied turning his head to the door.

"I need to explain to her what happened. She needs to be alone. It's less stress on her. Please, sir.." the doctor pushed her glasses down as Caroline and Bonnie agreed walking out the door giving her one last glance. Jeremy walked with them out to the waiting room. The doctors looked at Jenna. "Miss.."

"Sommers," She replied. "I'm her guardian.." she told her.

"Ah, you may stay if you wish. But you sir, the police are waiting for your statement," she turned to Damon.

Damon turned to Elena giving her one last painful look before dropping her hand into her lap. Without saying a word, he turned and walked out with a bit of frustration in every step.

Elena turned to look between Jenna and the doctor.

"What the hell happened?" She breathed as the doctor leaned down shining her light in her eyes to see how her neurological responses were.

The doctor opened her mouth to answer when Jenna looked up to her.

"Can I tell her? It's news she would want to hear from someone she trusts.." She asked. The doctor hesitated, but nodded.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Elena thought for a moment.

"I was at the party... did I just get really drunk and pass out?" She asked. Jenna shook her head.

"No," Jenna's eyes welled up reaching over to brush some hair out of Elena's eyes. "Two men took you in a room and... they beat you... pretty badly. They... tied you up and-"

"Did they-" Elena's heart skipped a beat.

"No, no, no dear... you were beaten.. that's all. They were giving you to Damon as a birthday present..." Elena's eyes widened.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Let's just say the two men are in intensive care right now. They're in worse condition than you. Damon and Enzo almost killed them," Jenna explained with a half smile on her face.

The doctor stepped forward.

"I can come back and talk about your injuries if you need more time to adjust..." she offered. Her eyes sad with sympathy.

Elena shook her head.

"I'd rather just get it over with.." she claimed.

"Very well.." she sighed. "You're still in pretty bad condition, Elena. You have a bruised esophagus... from the.. choking and will need to eat _only_ liquids for two weeks." Elena scrunched her eyebrows. _That's_ why it hurt to talk. "You have a bump on the side of your head which resulted in a severe concussion. You'll have to stay in bed for 48 hours. You can _only_ get up if you need to use the restroom, but you _need_ someone to help you in there and back so you don't faint or worse." She warned. "We will keep the lights off and voices down to help you heal," she added turning the bright lights off. Elena relaxed a little. "You also have a cracked rib, but no punctured lung so that's good. We will just need to monitor that for a while. No internal bleeding, your cheekbone is bruised pretty badly, but not broken. Your wrists will also be bruised for a while. We had to do three stitches on your right hand from when you struggled to get free. You cut yourself on the zip-tie pretty deep. Other than that you'll be just fine." The doctor finished before laying her stethoscope on her heart.

"Just fine.." Elena repeated. "Why can't I remember?" She asked.

"It's the drugs they gave you. We're flushing it out of your system right now with fluids and a unit of blood," she pointed up to her IV stand. Elena nodded. "You should be able to remember in time.. I'm very sorry about what happened to you," a sadness flowed through her eyes. Elena nodded in thanks before the doctor left the room.

Jenna began crying as soon as the door closed.

"Jenna.." Elena sat up wincing. Her body ached, along with her esophagus apparently. Resting her hand on Jenna's knee, she looked up at her before reaching toward her and giving her a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Elena. This is _my_ fault... I _failed_ you," she cried into her shoulder.

"Jenna. Don't even start. This is _not_ your fault," she croaked.

" _I'm_ the adult. _I_ should be looking out for you."

"I'm an adult too, Jenna, and I know you're my guardian, but it's _my_ fault. I shouldn't have gone to the party," Elena breathed out unevenly.

"I'm just glad they didn't... follow through.." Jenna added. Elena nodded. This was nothing compared to what could have happened. Even though Elena didn't have her memories from the night before, she was sure she would have nightmares for a _long_ time.

"You're both idiots if you think it's either of your guys' fault." Elena looked up along with Jenna to see Damon at the door. His right hand was in a black cast resting along his side.

"Just get out..." Jenna said rather calmly.

"No.. I need to talk to him," Elena argued. Jenna hesitated before nodding and standing to leave. Not before exchanging glares with Damon did she close the door behind her.

"If it's anyone's fault it's those disgusting men I left bleeding in my fifth guest bedroom.." he took a step forward timidly. "And mine. I should have never..." he paused. Elena scrunched her eyebrows sitting up straighter to listen. "One of the guys is in one of my classes and heard me talking about you. About how you were being stubborn and how I wanted to.. sleep with you. So.. he decided it was only fitting to take away every right you have to refuse me and decided this would be a good.. _present_." He spat at the word. Hatred for those men engulfed his not only his eyes, but his entire body quivered with rage.

"How'd you do that?" Elena asked nodding to his hand.

"Broke it in three places beating the living crap out of those guys..." he paused. "How are you feeling?" He asked coming closer. His left hand reached up to stroke her non-bruised cheek lightly. "You have a little more color in your face," he smiled reassuringly. Elena smiled looking up to her IV blood bag.

"I guess I have that to thank," she pointed. He glanced up to the blood bag for a second before making a strange face. "Squeamish around blood?" She asked. Damon nodded.

"I know. Hard to think that someone as strong willed as me could faint at the sight of blood?" He asked.

"There's the Damon I know," Elena rolled her eyes. Damon smirked ever so slightly before his face turned serious again.

"Elena.. I get it if you want to turn me in. They only did this because of what I said to Kai during class.. You have every reason to blame me as much as those two men," he shook his head. Elena could see his hatred not only towards the men, but to himself as well.

"Why would I turn you in when you're the one who saved my life?" Elena questioned. Damon looked up to her. This had been the most feeling she had ever seen in his eyes. His smugness was nowhere to be found in this moment. "You saved me.." she repeated.

The corner of Damon's mouth raised ever so slightly in the smallest smile Elena had ever witnessed. And yet, it was the most happiness she had ever seen from him.

"Do you know how long I'll be in here?" Elena asked. Her head pounding in her ears.

"About a week." Damon claimed. Elena's eyes widened.

"What about school? I'll be so far behin-"

"I can help you with school. I'll come in every day. I can write your papers while you sleep. Believe it or not I'm pretty smart," he smiled. "Bonnie and Caroline are in some of your classes and will come in too, so no worries." Damon squeezed her fingers in his hand lightly.

"Thank you," Elena smiled. She had never seen this side of Damon. This side that only had things you wanted to hear instead of things you'd rather never hear.

"Of course... and I know the whole switching roommates thing didn't work out for you. No worries. I can move out right away. My parents are no longer living in the house, so I can stay there," he shrugged.

"No. I don't want to kick you out. I could really care less about that anymore. You saved me, give yourself some credit. The least I could offer you is a place to stay, and you should stay on campus with people rather than alone in that fucking mansion... which by the way... is the biggest house I've ever seen," she let out a small laugh which led to excruciating pain. Damon saw the reaction and cocked his head.

"You okay?" He asked gently. Elena closed her eyes and nodded.

"I should contact the school, but I hardly think anyone will know I'm gone." Elena reached for her phone on the bedside table.

"Jenna's got it, and believe me... whether you like it or not. Everyone will know you're gone."

"Why do you say that?" Elena cocked her head. "I'm a nobody.."

"You're _anything_ but a nobody, Elena. Have you _seen_ the waiting room?" He asked with a small smile. "Jenna, Ric, Jeremy," he held up a finger for each person. "Bonnie, Caroline, Nik, Stefan, Enzo, Kai, your uncle John, Tyler and Matt from high school... and even the infamous Damon Salvatore," he smirked. Elena smiled. She didn't know that many people had already cared about her.

"Would you get Jeremy please? It's been a while since I've seen him, and he's been through so much. He's only a kid.." she explained. Damon nodded.

"I'll be right back," he agreed getting up and closing the door behind him.

Sitting in silence for a moment, Elena looked around the room before feeling the urge to use the restroom. Clinging to her IV stand for dear life, Elena managed to get up with a grunt. She clung to her side wincing in pain. Probably her broken rib.

Walking slowly to the bathroom, Elena finally made it. Turning on the light, she glanced to the mirror before doing a double take. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked awful.

One of the man's fingerprints were bruised into her neck. A constant reminder of mockery. A single tear fell from her eye as Elena began to tremble. Her lip was cracked with dry blood crusted on it. Her cheek was a dark gross purple/black color along with a small gash too shallow for stitches. Moving aside the gown out of curiosity, Elena saw a softball sized bruise on her right rib cage. It hurt every time she breathed in putting pressure on her broken rib.

"Hey," Elena's heart skipped a beat as she looked up. A man stood behind her. She didn't know who.

"Who are you?" Elena whispered.

"You don't remember?" He asked squinting his eyes. Elena didn't like this. She could see some sort of evil in his eyes. "Why don't I give you a _hint_?" He asked walking up behind her. Elena couldn't _physically_ move. She was trying so hard, but it was as if she slipped into a nightmare. He kept walking before he stopped.

Elena felt his hot gross breath on her neck sending shivers down her spine.

Lifting his hands he wrapped each digit around her neck placing them perfectly on the bruises. Elena's heart stopped.

The last thing she remembered was letting out a hoarse scream before falling into an abyss of utter darkness.

 ***Hey y'all. Holy shit that took a long time to write. A really long chapter guys (ur welcome) It's 2am so if you see anything out of the ordinary it's cause I finished this at 2am and I'm tired as fuck. So much dedication :') I hope you guys liked how it turned out. I didn't want to write a rape scene, so I kinda twisted it into something strange, but I hope you liked it! Suggestions? Comments? Concerns? Review below! Thanks a ton love you! -Syd***

 **5197 words**


	4. Chapter 4

**Damon's POV:**

Elena wasn't doing too well. Religion wasn't in the slightest his forte, but all Damon could do was sit by her bedside and pray for the best. Elena had taken her recovery with equanimity, but ever since her first hallucination of Jackson she had been going down hill. The bastard had been _choking_ her, and now she was reliving it _three_ times a day.

The finger bruises on her neck weren't helping the matter whatsoever. When there weren't hallucinations, those bruises were a constant tattoo of mockery. The doctor said it could be from her coming off the drugs or simply her memory starting to resurface. She claimed the bruises on her neck should be completely gone by next week.

Damon just hoped the bruises would heal faster than what the doctor claimed. He despised hearing her weep in the bathroom after a shower while she was trying to fix her hair or brush her teeth. It just reminded Damon that he played a role in doing this to her, and it nearly destroyed him.

Not only was her neck bruised on the outside, but Jackson had used _so_ much of his strength that her esophagus was bruised. Trying to eat something as simple as applesauce or ice cream would drive her to tears which would only make it more excruciating. Jenna and Jeremy took turns consoling her, attempting to help her calm down. It had only been two days, but Damon could tell her face was a little thinner. The doctors had placed an IV in her yesterday to give her fluids after she refused to drink water. Damon didn't blame her.

Elijah Mikaelson showed up the morning after Elena was admitted with flowers and a stuffed bear. He _claimed_ he would have been there sooner if he hadn't had to take his parents to the airport. Damon didn't know what her acquaintance was with Elijah, but he didn't like it. The two men had never really gotten along. Of course Damon was good friends with Nik and Kol, but he never really meshed well with Elijah. He was the _noble_ brother, just like Stefan.

However, Elena was _rather_ appreciative of the things Elijah brought for her. The bear sat in the nook of her arm while she slept. She looked like a child sleeping with it. So innocent... however the marks on her body proved _otherwise_.

It had been two days since the incident, and no matter what, Damon _refused_ to leave the hospital. He slept out in the waiting room. His back and neck were killing him, and all he wanted was one night to sleep on his ten thousand dollar bed. Damon was sure God _himself_ had made that bed. The pure and utter comfort it provided was calling out to him while he sat on the hard satanic surface of the chairs in the waiting room.

Monday was tomorrow, which meant classes. He had been thinking about not going back until she was better.

Damon knew he played _no_ part in her injuries, but he couldn't help but feel guilty. The two bastards had _offered_ her to him because they had overheard Damon _complaining_ about not getting any ass from her. Now he was _racked_ with guilt.

He and Elena rarely talked, and if they did it was mostly awkward conversation, but he stayed none the less. Damon _had_ to make sure she would end up alright.

"Damon?" Elena called from her bed. Damon looked up. Jenna and her boy toy Ric had _just_ left the room to go get them all coffee.

"Yeah?" He asked standing. Damon closed his criminology textbook setting it down on the couch.

"Damon.." she said again as if she were worried. Damon walked over to her. Elena's eyes were closed, and her knuckles were white as she clutched the teddy bear Elijah had given her and the sheets with the other hand. "Damon.." her voice was now frantic. She was dreaming. Another nightmare. "Don't let them hurt me!" She mumbled as a tear escaped her shut eyes.

He was used to this. She had nightmares every time she closed her eyes, but never once did she call out _his_ name for protection. She usually called out for her father for protection. One time it was even Jeremy she called out for, but never his name. He knelt down beside her placing his good hand on her shoulder.

"Damon.." she mumbled again.

"Elena..." he shook her gently. "Elena wake up," he said a little louder. Elena screamed on her sleep. "Elena!" He shook her once more. A doctor rushed in looking at the both of them. Elena's eyes fluttered open. "Another nightmare," Damon explained.

"I remember..." her voice shook. "I remember.." she looked up to Damon. "I _remember_." Elena began to cry loudly cowering into Damon's chest for consolation. This was the first time she had ever looked to Damon for protection. His breath caught out of surprise, but Damon's arms wrapped around her giving her as much comfort he could possibly give. She was trembling like a small purse dog. Damon recognized the feeling all too well.

His mind shot to Rose and how he held her when she broke down and trembled. He remembered what calmed her down the best after a bad day at the house. With Damon's prominent charisma and skill, he knew he would calm her down. She would trust him. He knew exactly what to do.

Out of instinct, Damon lifted the white, scratchy sheets off of her, and scooped her up like he did two nights ago. He could tell right then she had lost weight for sure.

"Um-" the doctor began before Damon shot her a glare. She shut up.

Elena wasn't in a hospital gown anymore. Instead she wore long grey sweatpants and a black camisole. Bonnie and Caroline had brought her comfy clothes to wear just yesterday. Doctors claimed it was perfectly fine.

Her legs draped over his bad wrist resulting in a painful shock up his arm and into his shoulder. Damon hissed in pain, but shrugged it off carrying her to a nearby rocking chair.

Elena's face was buried in the crook of his neck still weeping as he sat down with her on his lap. This was the only thing that calmed Rose down, maybe it would work with her..

The doctor left the room after he had sat down with her. She curled up against him not really caring about the pain of her broken rib. Elena's adrenaline was probably so sky high from the dream and remembering, she didn't even feel her rib. Her unsteady breathing was rapid and uneven every time she sniffed.

Wrapping his arms around her, Damon rubbed her back with his left hand and kept the other on her shoulder.

"It's okay.." he whispered. "Let it out if you want. It's just you and me," he urged gently. Elena's arms were still wrapped around his neck. "No one's gonna hurt you. _Especially_ not those idiots," Damon coaxed.

Those "idiots" were on their way to court as soon as their internal injuries sufficed. He still had to talk to Elena about testifying. Damon and Enzo both decided to go, along with Bonnie.

Damon had even talked to Jenna's husband, Alaric Saltzman, or Ric, about being her lawyer since he was one of the best in the state of Virginia.

Pretty soon, Elena's breathing evened out, and her cries fell silent. Damon rocked her in the chair stroking her soft hair until they both dozed off peacefully.

•••••

"Damon.." he felt a tap on his shoulder. Damon's eyes peeled open to the fluorescent hospital lights only to see Enzo towering over him. His left leg was asleep and fuzzy. Elena was still on him. Her breathing was so slow and steady, there was no way she would be awake.

Looking around, Elena's family had snuck in while they had been sleeping. Jenna and Ric were both sitting on the couch: Jenna asleep on Ric's shoulder and Ric looking through Elena's charts. Her uncle stood beside him talking quietly about the case. Jeremy was in the other chair on his phone with headphones in.

"What?" He asked with a yawn.

"I need to talk to you.." Enzo claimed urgently. Damon nodded standing with Elena in his arms. He laid her down in the hospital bed covering her up with blankets. As her body left his, Damon got the chills. The cool hospital air hitting his warm body in the absence of hers.

Exiting the room with Enzo, Damon walked with him to the waiting room. Elijah sat there talking to Caroline and Bonnie. Stefan had gone back a while ago with Kai and Nik to clean up the house. Tyler and Matt only stayed for a couple hours until they knew Elena would be okay.

She had way more people who cared about her than Damon would _ever_ have. Elena had Jenna, Jeremy, Ric, John, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Elijah and of course Damon. She probably even had an impact on Stefan, Nik and Enzo, cause they were here to make sure she was alright.

Damon really only had his brother, Enzo and Nik on occasion. His parents were another story.

His father hated Damon since day one, and he never knew why, well maybe he did. His mother loved him. She was just too much of an introvert to stand up for herself. She let Giuseppe push her around. Damon remembered laying his father out after he slapped his mother while drunk. He guessed that's why he hated him. Or the fact that he asked if Enzo could live with them. Or the fact that he refused to take over the family business... he couldn't recall. It just added up into one big ball of hatred directed like a gun at Damon's head.

His father was _extremely_ old fashioned. Giuseppe only tolerated respect, not only from his children but his wife as well. He _had_ to be the alpha male driven by acrimony, and Damon challenged that greatly. Damon was _beyond_ intelligent, school and street smart. He wouldn't hide it either. That was until his father came into the picture. Correcting Giuseppe would only end in a cigarette burn on his forearm or a beating with Giuseppe's favorite belt. Therefore, Damon learned rather quickly to conceal his intelligence.

Damon was cunning, and not to mention a smart mouth. A troublemaker little boy who would sass the elementary teacher and pick fights with other boys.

"You're an _embarrassment_ to this family, you _pathetic_ excuse of a son," Giuseppe's one famous sentence he used dozens of times on the boy. The angst in that house was indescribable.

 _That_ boy had grown up, though, and he was planning to _win_ in the end. Salvatore's didn't like to give up, and Damon was _no_ exception. He was in law school. He didn't _need_ his father's legacy to be successful, and he would prove it. Damon would still be set for life if he didn't go to law school anyhow, but he craved to be something more than his father _ever_ could be. Damon's grandfather on his mother's side had left him and Stefan some money.. okay a _shit_ _ton_ of money. He was the second wealthiest man in the world in his time, and didn't like Damon's father at all. Damon strived to be the wealthiest man in the world. He would look down to his father with a proud raise of his chin.

Enzo pulled him into a deserted corner and looked around to make sure no one was watching or listening.

"What?" Damon sighed.

"You're leaving." Enzo claimed.

"Excuse you?" Damon crossed his arms.

"I'm not letting you do this to yourself a second time." Enzo paused trying to think of a gentle way to say his next sentence. "I watched you go through this with Rose, and it _destroyed_ you. I watched you drink yourself to bed _every_ night for almost a year after she was taken from you. I heard you call her name in your sleep across the hall. You and I... we look out for each other, Damon. After my family left me... I had _nowhere_ to go. I flew to America looking for them until I was broke living on the streets, and _you_ _saved_ me. _You_ saved my life. _You_ helped me when I was homeless and needed a place to stay. You're my _brother_ , and that means I look out for you too." He crossed his arms back at Damon. He had never called Damon his brother before.

Damon was speechless.

"Enzo.."

"Don't you _dare_ try to fight me on this you stubborn ass," Enzo pointed to him with a warning.

"I'm staying. _End_ of story. I was there for Rose when she needed me. I know what to do. I have experience. I was the _only_ happiness in her life, and I _know_ she left, but she was _happy_. I owe Elena everything I have to offer. She could have _died_ because of the idiot ass loud mouth that I am. I couldn't keep my mouth shut about wanting to screw her. I owe her _anything_ and _everything_... so _lay off_. It'll _destroy_ me if I'm _not_ there for her and you _know_ it," Damon replied trailing off.

"And you were there for your brother as a child when your father beat you for claiming mistakes Stefan made, and you were there for me when I needed a home. Don't be dilettante, Damon. This is more than you think it is. Focus on yourself and what _you_ want for once," Enzo's face relaxed slightly with a sigh. He took a step forward placing a hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Ive been doing what I want to distract me and keep me sane since Rose disappeared. I can't be selfish with Elena and leave when I did this to her," Damon could feel tears welling in his eyes, but refused to let them fall.

Enzo opened his mouth to protest, but Damon kept going.

"I'm doing this whether you like it or not." Damon stood tall. Enzo sighed pausing for a minute before his face relaxed.

"Don't fall for her. I mean it Damon. She's broken. She's shattered glass and you're picking up the pieces _way_ too quickly. It'll _only_ get you cut. Be careful..." Enzo said more gently.

Damon nodded merely to get him to shut up. He couldn't take any more of this cacophony.

"Damon." A voice behind him called. Damon rolled his eyes. He was too exhausted to be bothered.

"Yes?" He sighed turning to face Ric.

"I have some things I'd like to talk to you about with this case," he held up the manila folder with Elena's first, middle and last name typed in fine print across the front. "There's a bar across the street," He suggested.

"Can we do that tomorrow? I'm exhausted.." Damon sighed.

"It'll be fast I promise. Drinks on me," Ric smiled. Ric was closer to Damon's age than Elena was, which was more than strange, but then again her aunt had _just_ graduated from Whitmore two years ago.

"Fine," Damon agreed walking with Ric out of the hospital and to the bar. He hadn't really been out in two days, but wow did the air smell so much better. Anything was better than the smell of hospital, though, especially alcohol. It soothed him, especially not having to pay for it.

He had a strange camaraderie with Ric, and he didn't know why, but with the vibe he got, Damon figured they would get along.

•••••

"Ric I mean it," Damon said with a straight face. Ric burst out laughing. "I'm the best darts player you will ever fuckin' meet." Ric laughed harder.

They had been at the bar for about three hours, discussed the case, and now they were merely having fun.

"I _beat_ you last round you cocky motherfucker, and I _suck_ at darts!"

"We never played?" Damon hit him on the arm beginning to smile as he brought the beer to his lips.

"What's that in your left hand?" Ric slurred. Damon looked down to find three darts in his hand.

"Oh," Damon began to roll into a fit of laughter causing people to turn and look at them. "I should probably stop drinking. How many beers have I had?" Damon looked to Ric and then the sexy blonde bartender.

"One more and somebody will be getting naked," Damon smirked at the bartender. She blushed slightly before holding her palm out to him. "You wanna go already, sexy?" Damon took her hand.

"No.. I need your keys... _both_ of you. You've each had seven beers and are _clearly_ hammered. I'm not having anyone drive their car into a tree or over a bridge on _my_ watch," she raised her eyebrows. Damon fished in his pockets for his keys before handing them to her. Ric didn't have any keys to hand over because Jenna drove him to the hospital.

"I need to go to the hospital.. where _is_ that?" Damon thought for a moment.

"It's right across the street," the bartender laughed pointing out the window to a neon sign across the street that read "Emergency Room".

Damon got up stumbling a little bit. The bartender grabbed his arm bringing him in close.

"Don't you _dare_ get hit crossing the street. You can't lose your hotness," the bartender winked at him letting go as Damon stumbled into Ric's arms before straightening up.

"Oh hunny, I couldn't lose this sexiness even if a fuckin' train hit me," Damon wiggled his tongue at her before turning around and stumbling out the door.

"You're wasted," Ric laughed at him shoving his arm. Damon stumbled into a rather large man. Laughing and apologizing, Damon shoved Ric back.

"You are too, bitch," Damon giggled as they crossed the street toward the hospital. As soon as they stepped in, a nurse rolled her eyes and grabbed Damon by the arm ushering another to grab Ric.

"Come with me Sir," the nurse sighed before sitting him down on a cot next to Ric.

"No I need to see Elena. She's a patient here. I'm not a patient. I'm just-"

"Drunk." She finished his sentence filling out a chart. "I know. We have a policy here. You need to go through a banana bag to help sober you up before you see anyone. I'll be back don't move," she ordered the two of them. Ric widened his eyes.

"She's hot," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"You're with Jenna you fuck," Damon raised an eyebrow.

"I mean for you," Ric rolled his eyes. "Im perfectly happy with my life. You however seem to need some happiness," he slurred. "Go get laid." Ric nodded.

"This is the worst fucking advice I have ever gotten," Damon laughed. Ric joined until he turned white.

"Hey nurse lady!" Damon shouted slurring his words together. "My friend here is going to throw-" he was interrupted by Ric vomiting all over the bedsheets. "up," Damon finished. He giggled. "You pussy," he laughed laying back on the cot.

He could hear the nurses grumbling about them, but Damon could care less. He could hold his booze. Closing his eyes, Damon swore he could sleep here overnight. Being drunk, it felt like he was sleeping on his ten thousand dollar bed. He felt a poke in his arm and figured the nurse had put the banana bag IV in him.

He dozed in and out. He could hear bits of conversation from the nurses. Some of it was about him. They were talking about how cute Damon was. One girl was protesting and claimed he was probably a fuckboy. I mean... was she wrong?

Eventually one of the nurses woke him up. It had only been an hour, and Damon still felt a little dizzy. Ric was already sitting up looking like shit.

"Your banana bag is empty. You can go be with Elena now," she half smiled at him. Damon stretched and then stood grabbing Ric by the arm.

"Let's go buddy."

"Oh," the nurse claimed grabbing Damon by the wrist and handing him something. "Here's my business card if you need another banana bag. You still look a little queasy. My work number is right here," she pointed before flipping it to the backside. Another number was scribbled in pen on the back. "And this is my cell number.. if you want to get a coffee sometime," she smirked up at him. Damon smiled shortly down at her.

She was gorgeous. He thanked her kindly and drug Ric off upstairs to Elena's room.

He looked to the card glancing at her name. Meredith M. Fell.

Damon thought about calling her before entering the room. He slid the card into his front pocket of his jeans smiling down at the sleeping form of Elena. A wash of guilt took over Damon.

Why was he feeling guilty about wanting to call Meredith? Was it because of the bad timing or was it because he might be falling for the woman sleeping in front of him?

 ***Hey guys. I hope you like this update! Got questions? Predictions? Just review! I love talking to you guys it's my favorite part about being on here! It's been a while I know. College is sooooo time consuming. I try to write a little bit in my free time. If you want something to read while you're waiting for an update I would love for you guys to check out my other stories! Thanks a ton guys! Leave a review please! -Syd***

 **3623 words**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lots of Delena in this one (you're welcome) enjoy and review!**

 **Elena's POV:**

It had been about a week since Elena was admitted. Damon had been in and out dealing with his classes and a new business. He had enough money, so he was planning to open a bar intending to name it after himself. She understood he had a lot on his plate. Damon had a lot of law and psychology courses this semester, and every now and then he was talking with Ric and John and about her case. Elena told them she didn't want to be a part of it. She didn't want to see _their_ faces again.

John talked with the judge of the case and he pardoned her absence. She claimed she would give a statement, however. Her attorney and her attackers' attorney were about to be here any second.

It was the second day where Elena could get a sentence out without crying from the pain. Of course her throat still hurt, but she was talking and drinking water again. She still didn't enjoy eating, but for the sake of Jenna she managed to get some applesauce down.

"Hey... I had the morning off," Bonnie walked in with a quiet knock on the door.

"You're here!" Elena croaked. Her throat was scratchy. Reaching for the water cup on her tray, she raised it to her lips clearing her throat extremely lightly.

"Yeah. I wanted to see you before the lawyers came. I mean you know one of them so that helps, but obviously talking about the situation is not gonna be a whole lot of fun.." Bonnie sighed choosing her words carefully. "Have Elijah or Damon come in today?" She asked.

Elena knew what she was doing.

"No. Damon has early classes, and Elijah said he'd stop by after _they_ left," she sat up referring to the lawyers.

"Elena.."

"Don't. I know what you're gonna say." Elena shook her head.

"I'm just saying be careful. You've been hanging out with Damon a lot, and I know the look on Elijah's face when he's around you. I can tell they _both_ have feelings for you," Bonnie looked down to the bear in her arms. "And I can see you're conflicted."

"He sprayed his cologne on it," Elena brought it up to her face and smelled holding it to her body. Bonnie sat in silence. "Elijah wears the same kind that my dad did.. I don't hold it throughout the night because of Elijah."

Bonnie's face melted into a look of sadness. A tear crept from Elena's eyes.

"It makes me think he's here with me.." she let out a sob as Bonnie held her to her shoulder.

It was a while before Bonnie managed to speak.

"I'm really sorry, Elena. I know this is hard for you," she paused looking uncomfortable. "I'm just saying this for your sake, but with what's going on I don't think you're in the state of mind to focus on men right now. Especially a man like Damon.." Bonnie started. Elena's facial expression changed beginning to get angry.

"Excuse me?!" She winced at the pain clenching her throat.

"I've known Damon for quite a while. He's a selfish man who only looks out for himself and a good time. He's been quite the gentleman to you lately because he feels like he did this to you. I just want you to be careful. As soon as you feel better he won't feel guilty and play you just like he did before. It's hard to break a man's reputation... with as stubborn as he is I bet it's twice as hard.." she finished resting her hand on Elena's. "Only he can change himself."

Elena nodded.

"Thank you for looking out for me... but I can handle things myself," Elena took her hand from under Bonnie's and stood wincing in pain. Her rib was aching in pain. "You should probably go. _Damon_ is bringing my assignments for today in about twenty minutes.." she claimed heading to the bathroom. She didn't have time for drama today. When Elena was finished doing her business, Bonnie was gone.

••••

Ric had gone easy on her. He asked her simple based questions that he knew the answers to already. He asked questions on Damon's part, what the men had told her and whom all was involved in the situation.

Warning her about the next lawyer, Ric said he was cold and hardcore. Elena was nervous, but Ric promised he'd stay just outside.

The man who came in made Elena extremely uncomfortable. His eyes were anything but affectionate. Just by looking at him, Elena knew how this would go.

"My name is Wes Maxfield. I'm the defendant's' attorney. You're Elena Gilbert?" He asked taking a seat without bothering to shake her hand. Elena nodded sitting up straight. "Excellent. Shall we get started?" Reaching for her water cup, she raised it to her lips wetting her mouth.

"Yes."

"So, where were you when the alleged attack happened?" He pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen looking up at her.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore's house."

"For what occasion?" He asked with a tilt of the head.

"Stefan threw Damon a party for his twenty second birthday." She nearly whispered.

"So, Damon and/or Stefan knew Jackson Rivera and Seth Lane?"

"I'm not sure about Stefan. Damon said he had seen Seth in one of his classes, but never talked to him." Elena answered honestly.

"So Damon had a connection with these two men? Do you think he partook in this plan to sexually violate you?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"They were in one class of his. They overheard a conversation that Damon had with one of his friends about him wanting to have sex with me. That doesn't mean they know each other," she snapped. "Damon was the one who _saved_ me. The injuries those monsters have are from him and Enzo in order to _protect_ me. Don't you _dare_ go trying to turn this on him because you have _no_ case. Got it?" Elena spat at the man.

"Miss Gilbert, I think we're done here. I have all I need." He replied standing and walking out of the room. His body swapped with Damon's as he walked in the room.

"Who's that tool?" He raised an eyebrow setting her textbooks on the stand by the hospital bed.

" _Their_ lawyer," she looked down. "He tried turning it on you.." Damon paused turning his head to face her.

"And what did _you_ say?" He asked. She could tell his voice held a tone of nerve.

"I told him he doesn't have a case. You're the one who saved me.. you think I'd really turn this on you? You didn't do anything.."

"Yes I did, Elena. I played the biggest role in this. I'm where they got the idea.."

"All you were doing was talking to Enzo about wanting to have sex with me," Elena felt her cheeks heat just talking about having sex with him. "I have a brother.. all him and his friends talk about are banging, drinking and smoking. It's what guys do."

"It's what _boys_ do," Damon replied taking a seat next to her bed. "I was acting immature, and I'm sorry for that."

Elena nodded accepting the apology.

"Elena?" He asked. Elena looked up. "You don't have to be worried. We'll win this case and put them away for a long time," he took her hang running the pad of his thumb on the back of her hand. "I promise."

"Thank you for everything you've done.." Elena smiled. He nodded before standing.

"I'm gonna get dinner from the cafeteria. Do you want anything?" He asked. Elena shook her head. "Okay I'll be back in a bit. You have psych homework in that black folder and biology homework in that grey folder," he pointed before walking out of the room.

After staring at her psych homework for about ten minutes, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Elena breathed rubbing her eyes. "Elijah.." she sat up looking to the door.

"I thought I'd drop by for a little and talk to you. How are you feeling?" He asked sitting in the chair Damon was just in.

"I'm feeling fine. My throat still hurts, but it's better than yesterday, so I guess that's progress. The policeman that stands outside my door all the time finally told me his name. It's James," Elena smiled.

"Damn he looks like a Brittany." He shook his head causing Elena to let out a laugh. "Well I guess we can stop calling him 'no name Nancy'," he smiled.

"I've missed you," Elena smiled. "You know how to make me laugh."

"So does Damon. Every time I see you guys together you have a smile on your face and I get slightly more jealous. Is that bad of me?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Elena didn't know how to respond. He was being so open and vulnerable which only made her face heat with embarrassment.

"I don't think so," Elena looked down. "Are your parents back from England yet?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"No I'll pick them up from the airport tomorrow. They just boarded about ten minutes ago," he claimed glancing at his watch. "You should see England sometime. It's a fun country. Lots to do," he smiled down at her.

"What are you gonna take me or something?" Elena let out a small laugh.

"Sure. Well, I lived there so I know all the good places and tourist attractions. Call it a date," he hesitated before grabbing her hand. "I'll take you right after you get out of the hospital if you want," he claimed.

"Woah, slow down tiger. You know how many classes I've missed so far just by sitting on my ass in here?" She asked rhetorically. "Too many."

"You just let me know, and I'll take you to see the world," he smiled.

"You're kind of amazing you know that right?" She nudged him with her arm. You're already making me feel better.

Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers. He was kissing her. It was an amazing kiss too, the guy knew what he was doing. His lips pressed harder against hers, and before she knew it his tongue was in her mouth. Moaning around his tongue only made him press her harder to the bed.

Elena winced at a sharp pain in her side.

"Ow!" She pulled away.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?" He asked looking to where she held her broken rib.

"No it was just the pressure.." she answered sitting up. "I'm okay, I promise."

"Are you sure? Elena I'm so sorry.." he looked down. Elena lifted his chin with her finger leaning into him and placing an opened mouthed kiss on his lips.

Someone clearing their throats in the doorway broke them apart. Elena turned.

"Damon.." she sighed. He wasn't meant to see that.

"I can come back later," his eyes never met hers but bore into Elijah's eyes. Elena had never seen this look Damon was giving Elijah. It was almost a death glare.

"No, it's okay. I was just leaving..." Elijah stood. "Goodnight, Elena." Elena nodded a good night and watched Damon glare at him until he finally left the room entirely.

Walking all the way into the room, Damon was holding a tray with some mashed potatoes and gravy on a plate with a steak on the side.

"I brought you food.." he mumbled setting it down on her bedside table.

"I said I wasn't hungry, but thank you.." Elena couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Elena, you should get _something_ in you. At least try the potatoes. I don't know if I would trust the steak considering they made it in the hospital," he shrugged. "It wasn't like outback steak or anything, but it's steak nonetheless."

Elena sighed.

"Elena. Eat." He ordered pointing to the food. Rolling her eyes, she picked her spoon up taking a bite of the mashed potatoes.

"Yum," she claimed sarcastically after she swallowed.

"I know hospital food is gross. You complain every day." He shook his head lifting his guitar on his lap... well, Enzo's guitar. He began to strum a recognizable tune.

"It would be great if we could get out of here and get real food.." Elena gave him puppy dog eyes causing him to stop strumming.

"You really think that's gonna work?" He asked.

Her eyes fell deeper into sadness as she stuck her lower lip out. He glanced down to her lips and then up to her eyes.

"Ugh, fine!" He shook his head. Elena became giddy. This would be the first time she had left this building in a week. She missed the fresh air.

After Elena got up she glanced down to Damon who was still sitting on his ass.

"Get up dumb fuck!" Elena laughed. Damon raised his eyebrows.

"You did not just say that.." Damon stood setting Enzo's guitar down.

"A perfect word to describe you, what can I say? I had to," Elena smiled nudging his shoulder as they walked to the elevator.

"You have me and Elijah flipped around," he held up his hands. "You should be ogling me and he's definitely the dumb fuck," he smirked.

Elena's smile disappeared.

"I know Elijah. He's desperate right now cause his girlfriend Haley just broke up with him. He wants a rebound, and you don't deserve to be treated that way.." Damon said beginning to become serious.

"Damon.. mind your own business. I just wanted to test it out, okay?" Elena snapped.

"...Fine. Just looking out for you," he rolled his eyes.

"I don't need anyone to look out for me. I appreciate what you did, but it's over. I don't need your protection.." she continued.

"You went through-"

"Damon don't _even_ finish that sentence. I know I went through a lot, but I'm fine. It's been worse in my life.. trust me. I'm not so destroyed after this event as you think," she sighed as her voice quieted down.

"Okay..." he sighed not wanting to continue arguing. As they came to the front door, a security guard stopped them.

"She has a wrist band where do you think you're going?"

"Outside for a walk.." Damon answered.

"You need a doctor or nurse to be with you if she's a patient, sir," he answered. Damon looked to Elena hesitating. Her eyes drooped knowing she probably wouldn't be able to get something to eat.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Damon asked the officer. The officer looked to Elena and then Damon before he nodded.

After talking to him for a little bit, the officer began smiling.

"Have a good stroll you two," he smiled. Damon nodded interlocking his fingers with Elena's.

Elena tried to jerk away, but Damon held on tight as they were out of view of the officer, Damon let go of her hand.

"What was that about?" Elena asked.

"I told him your doctor allowed us to go alone because I was proposing to you. Officer bought it and everything. I told him I had the emergency contact list in case anything went wrong, but we needed alone time," he smirked.

"You said you were proposing to me?" Elena asked.

"Yes, so when we get back from the bar you better act like you said yes and are completely head over heels for me," Damon smirked. "Won't be that hard. Just stare at me with that look you usually give when you don't think I can see you," he gave her a side glance, and Elena could feel her face heat with embarrassment.

"I don't stare.." Elena tried arguing.

"Don't try to deny it, 'Lena," he smiled walking across the street with her and into the bar. "Table for two," he told the hostess. Looking him up and down, she smirked giving him a nod. Damon looked to Elena before pointing to the hostess. "That's the look," he smirked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I do _not_ look at you like that, and you know it," Elena laughed.

"Yet," he argued laughing with her as they followed the waitress. She led Elena and Damon to a booth in the corner and gestured for them to sit handing them menus.

"My name is Jasmine and I'll be taking care of you tonight. I'll give you two a minute to look over the menu," she smiled at Damon. Elena didn't even receive a side glance from the waitress.

As soon as she left Damon wiggled his eyebrows at Elena.

"Hello _Jasmine_ ," he smirked. Elena kicked his ankle under the table earning a grunt from him.

"I bet she won't look at me once tonight," Elena laughed.

"I'll take that bet," Damon smirked. "She'll want to check out the competition."

"I think she's just gonna pretend I don't exist."

"What do you want to bet?" He asked.

"Ice cream after our meals," Elena raised an eyebrow. "If you win, I'll pay and if I win, you'll pay," Elena stuck out her hand.

"Deal," he shook.

••••••

"Pay up, Mr Salvatore," Elena laughed after their meal.

The entire time, even when Elena was ordering, she never once gave Elena even a side glance or a glare. Someone wasn't getting a very good tip tonight.

"You better say yes or no ice cream," Damon raised his eyebrow.

"Wha-?"

Before Elena could get another word out, Damon stood grabbing Elena's hand offering her to stand with him. Swiftly, he pulled Elena's ring her mother had given her on her sixteenth birthday and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Elena Maria Gilbert..." Elena could see out of the corner of her eye people breaking away from their dinner conversations to eavesdrop. "You are the love of my life. From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. I knew I'd spend the rest of my life with you. As nerve racking as this is in front the entire restaurant," he got down on one knee holding up her mother's ring. "Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He smirked with a little raise of the eyebrow.

Bastard.

That didn't stop her from having a little fun as well. Hell, she'd do just about anything for ice cream.

"You only want to marry me because I'm carrying your child!" Elena fake cried putting her hands on her face as their audience gasped and whispered. Pulling her fingers apart, she saw Damon's shocked, but proud expression.

"You know that's not why I want to marry you. Even if you weren't having our child, I would still want to spend the rest of our lives together. Elena, we were born to be together. "Tu sei la mia ragione per vivire," he continued in a different language getting 'awes' from the audience. "Fanculo. Ti amo, Elena." He finished.

Elena thought for a minute. What was better: humiliating Damon, or getting ice cream?

"Yes I'll marry you," Elena smiled with a roll of her eyes. He earned it. I mean he spoke a different language, so that stands for something.

Damon placed the ring on her finger as the audience clapped. Standing, he pulled her in for a hug planting a kiss on her cheek.

"What was that about?" She asked while hugging him.

"Saw a couple get free ice cream in here last week after he proposed to her. You're welcome," he sighed. "Thanks for embarrassing me like that you just made me look shallow."

"What I can't have a little fun of my own? Plus ice cream isn't that expensive here, you could have just paid for it," Elena laughed pulling away from the hug.

"What's the fun in that? If you want me to actually _pay_ for ice cream in the future, you should have laid one on me instead of Elijah," he joked. Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Really? You're gonna do that now?"

"If you want a sugar daddy all you had to do was ask," Damon smirked.

"You're all about relationships and engagement tonight aren't you?" Elena laughed.

"You have more freedom and get free things after a proposal," he laughed. "Have you ever gone to a restaurant and mentioned it was either your or someone else's birthday just to get free dessert? Even if it wasn't your birthday?" He asked.

"No, Damon, you're taking advantage of these restaurants," Elena rolled her eyes.

"Proposals are the same thing. Fake one and free desert. Girl, you have not lived," he rolled his eyes back. "I've got to teach you my ways. Speaking of dessert.." he looked to his left at their waitress bringing over a bowl of vanilla ice cream with chocolate drizzled on top. Handing them both two spoons, she looked at Damon before settling her eyes on Elena's.

"Congratulations you two... it's on the house," she fake smiled before walking away.

"You happy now that the ice cream is free? Or else you'd be payin' up," he laughed. "You gotta know how women respond to things," he smirked getting dagger eyes from her.

"Thanks for the ice cream and side show," Elena laughed taking a bite of ice cream. Damon nodded dipping his spoon in the ice cream and sticking his tongue out to lick the ice cream off. If anyone else had done it, they would have looked like a complete idiot. Damon's look he gave her, however, turned her on more than she could admit.

"Why you staring at me?" He asked pretending to act all innocent.

"Shut the hell up, you're trying to turn me on," Elena laughed.

"Your words not mine. I didn't do anything," he shrugged.

"Mr Salvatore, eat your ice cream," she ordered.

"Of course future _Mrs_. Salvatore," he winked causing her to laugh.

After eating their last bite of ice cream, Damon paid for dinner and left a tip on the table. As they stood to leave, she took Damon's arm and everyone was congratulating them on their "big engagement".

It took everything in Elena not to burst into laughter. Her? Marry Damon Salvatore? Yeah right.

Damon wasn't marriage material. Though he had been treating her kindly ever since that night, he was still a douchebag. She didn't see any commitment material in him at the moment, but she had always sucked at reading people. It did make her wonder what was going on in that head of his. If he actually wanted something real, but hadn't found the right person yet. Maybe he didn't believe in marriage.

Damon was full of surprises. When he seemed like he didn't give a damn over a soul, he was pummeling two men and broke his wrist for her. He snapped the night she was abused. He was protective, and most of the time stayed by her side. Maybe he was the exact opposite of what he put off.

Still clinging to his arm, they talked the entire way back.

"Congratulations!" The security guard smiled as they walked in glancing down to her ring.

"Thank you," Elena smiled.

"Thanks for looking out for us," Damon nodded to him. The security guard nodded back. "Hey, by the way, is there any way we couldn't be bombarded with nurses or doctors tonight? We want some, ya know... alone time," Damon wiggled his eyebrows and Elena immediately got red and hit his arm.

"Damon!" She nearly yelled at him. She wasn't playing this game any longer.

"Elena!" He yelled back. "Sorry she gets embarrassed easily. She was just all over me out-"

"Damon!" She yelled hitting him again causing him to laugh.

"I don't have authority, but I know which nurse you can talk to that will ensure alone time. Don't be embarrassed, ma'am, I get this more than you would think. I'm not sure. I guess hospitals just remind people to live in the moment," he smiled. "Congratulations, again." He smiled before Elena and Damon walked away.

"What the fuck was that for? Embarrassing me twice tonight isn't enough?" she shook her head.

"Oh come on.. that was fun! I love seeing your face when you're shocked. It's hilarious. Oh come one you were having a little fun with the "proposal"," he held up two fingers quoting. "You played in and added the fake baby into the mix," he laughed. Elena rolled her eyes. "Relax your highness. I asked him about having the room to ourselves so you can sleep. You haven't gotten any sleep because of the nightmares and 5AM lab draws. The less you sleep, the more likely it is that you'll go into R.E.M. while you're awake and hallucinate. Then it just gets worse from there." He looked down.

"How do you know so much about that?" She asked.

"I've been in psychology. Have you?" He teased.

"Yes.. but you act like you've lived through it. When I had my first hallucination of that man.. I heard you talk to the doctor about the R.E.M. thing. You don't have to tell me.." Elena said as their elevator chimed opening for her floor.

"Nothing happened.. I was just trying to help solve a problem," Damon shrugged in a slightly defensive tone.

"Okay," Elena sighed walking into her room. "It's just me tonight. Ric and John are working on my case, and Jenna took Jer home. He's catching a bug so they plan on crashing there," she nodded.

"I'm gonna talk to the nurse about your privacy," he nodded and Elena walked into her room hearing the door latch behind her.

Deciding to get ready for bed, she quickly hopped in the shower. After she came back out with her pajamas on, teeth brushed and hair wet, Damon had already settled himself on the pull out couch strumming the guitar lightly.

"Where'd you learn to play guitar?" She asked.

"Enzo," he replied.

"When did you learn?" She asked.

"I think you ask a lot of questions," Damon sighed pausing on his light guitar strumming.

"You fake propose to me and told the security guard that you're gonna get laid, and you refuse to talk about playing the guitar?" Elena laughed tucking herself in.

"My past isn't something I like to talk about."

"Very well, will you play me something?" Elena asked.

Damon nodded plucking some chords lightly. She knew the tune, but couldn't put a finger on it. The soft sound of music was making her drowsy.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?" Damon asked still continuing to strum the guitar.

"For getting me to laugh and having fun with me today. I haven't gotten my mind off of the.. incident and today with you, I barely even thought of it," she smiled before standing and walking over to him.

She was feeling bold and curious. What was the harm in a little experiment?

Damon stopped strumming and looked up to her from where he was sitting. Elena sat on the side of his pull out bed and looked down for a mere second before leaning into his lips.

 ***Woahhh 'Lena.. kissing two different guys in one day. Let me know what you think. This chapter was obviously super fluffy and happy, but no worries.. tears and angst and anger and pining will follow closely behind! It's not an interesting story without a little angst! Plus I do enjoy torturing you guys sometimes? PLEASE review it would mean the world to me! Thank you for reading! -Syd***

 **4603 words**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I know it's been a while and I'm sorry about that! Go back and reread if you need a refresher and I will do my best to update as soon as I can I promise! Done with my first semester of college though so yay! anyways, enjoy!**

 **Damon's POV:**

 _"Elena.." he breathed before her lips could come any closer. What he wouldn't give to have her lips on his. Her chocolate breath was intoxicating from the ice cream at the restaurant. Her body was intoxicating. She was intoxicating... but he couldn't. Damon backed away looking down._

 _"What's wrong?" She asked. "Don't you want to kiss me?" Elena paused before drawing her own insane conclusion. "I'm not pretty like this.." She looked down. "Outside of school where I don't have makeup and killer outfits. Now I look like trash right?" Her hoarse voice raised in anger._

 _"You're unbelievable. You think I wouldn't kiss you because of how you look right now?" He scoffed standing. "Maybe it never occurred to you that I am choosing this because I respect you? Or maybe that I will not be someone's sloppy seconds?" Damon asked mentioning Elijah._

 _"Now you're choosing to be moral?" She laughed. Damon took a step towards her in a harsh way. She took a step back gasping. She was afraid? He took another step forward. Elena stayed put._

 _"Don't you dare forget who saved you. Who pulled you off the bed and made sure you were covered? Who broke their hand pummeling the men who were hurting you? Who has stayed with you this entire time?" Damon paused lifting his hand to graze the back of his finger down her cheek. She relaxed at his touch looking up at him with those chocolate eyes. "You really think I'd hurt you?" He chuckled darkly taking a step back packing his guitar in his case. "You don't know me at all, Princess," he shook his head before walking towards the door. "And to be fair I actually prefer you without makeup," he added walking out of the hospital room._

 _"Damon!" She called after him. "I'm sorry!" She yelled._

Damon awoke for the second time in the middle of the night. He had been having the same dream every night. It had been a week since he had seen Elena in the hospital. She was out by now of course. He had been staying in his house avoiding her. She had sent texts apologizing. Elena had even come herself to the house to apologize, but Damon had refused to open the door. He avoided talking to her in the halls between classes and began focusing more on his studies.

In lack of sleep due to studying and the dreams, Damon drove late to campus nearly speeding through every stop light.

Abnormal Psychology was boring as hell. Especially at eight in the morning. Enzo kept nudging Damon as he dozed off multiple times. After class, they walked together across campus. Damon yawned. He needed coffee if he was going to retain anything from today.

Midterms were coming up shortly, and Damon was going to be damned if he was going to get anything lower than an A. He wanted to prove to his father that he didn't need the family's legacy to fall back on. He could make his own future.

The only class kicking his ass was theology... a religion class. It was required for every student to graduate from the university. It had nothing to do with his major, but still, Damon _had_ to overachieve, and he was getting a B in that class.

"Damon!" He snapped out of it.

"What?" Damon asked looking to Enzo. They had been walking to go get coffee by the campus library.

"Quit spacing off I'm trying to talk to you about what I'm getting Bonnie for Christmas!" He rolled his eyes.

"Enzo, it's only November first, you have so much time to figure out what to get your girl for Christmas," Damon shrugged. "Quit stressin'."

"I bet you've been thinking on what to get Elena ever since what happened in the hospital," Enzo snickered causing Damon to roll his eyes once more.

"Would you fucking drop that subject. I'm already irritated from lack of sleep. I don't need you hounding me on the woman whom I denied once already.." Damon scoffed as they came up to the library.

"Damon... women kiss you all the time and you have no issue with it, but as soon as Elena tries to kiss you after she kissed Elijah, you immediately come to me and rant." Damon opened his mouth to reply, but Enzo held up a finger. "No no no, don't you tell me that "I-will-not-be-sloppy-seconds" bullshit again. Do you remember those French girls last year before Bonnie was in the picture? How you _banged_ that brunette right after I-"

"Yes, Yes I remember. You don't have to be a dick about it." Damon shut him up before too much detail would be announced to the world.

"Literally sloppy seconds. I don't think you give a shit if you're someone's sloppy seconds.. only hers. She's not like other women. With her, you want it to mean something. I'm just saying if there's something you feel for her, go for it... that's all. You two seem to have a connection."

"The last lecture you gave me about Elena is how I need to be careful around her because of what Rose did to me," Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but she's also been talking about you a lot you know-"

"I mean can you blame her?" Damon chuckled to himself before pausing. "Wait... how the fuck do you know that?" Damon interrupted him.

"Two black coffees.. large," he said to the barista giving them his campus card and snatching Damon's from his hand. "Bonnie is her best friend, Damon. Let's just say you come up a lot in conversation. Plus, your shit is still in her dorm. You kinda live with her you know.." Enzo scoffed as they stepped aside waiting for their coffees.

"I haven't been there lately."

"Yeah I know. Kinda sad I know more about Elena than you do.. and you live with her. Quit being a loner living in that mansion by yourself. You walk into class late everyday because your stubborn lazy ass doesn't live on campus." Enzo chuckled.

"Don't pull that shit on me. Don't you forget who got you and Bonnie hooked up. You were too much of a pussy to swoop in at the bars on your own, so I had to play the drunk guy to make you look like you had some sort of game." Damon laughed causing Enzo to smile a little bit.

"You're avoiding the situation at hand, Damon. The thing is, now the situation is reversed. I can help you win this girl over. Trust me. With Bonnie's help-"

"No way is that girl in on this... and neither are you. Wait! I don't even have _feelings_ for her in the first place. Her and Elijah have a thing, and I don't give a fuck. I'm going to the bars tonight to get laid and moving back into campus _just_ to prove you wrong." Damon narrowed his eyes before picking up their drinks handing Enzo one.

"You're my brother, Damon," Enzo laughed starting to walk alongside Damon. "One look from that girl, and you completely buckle. Fifty bucks says after you get laid you'll feel guilty."

"Deal," Damon stuck out his hand shaking Enzo's. They never lied to each other, so Enzo knew he would follow through.

"Her and Elijah may be "talking", but he is never in her conversation. Elena may rant about you but do you remember what you told me about that?"

"When someone is hurt and ranting about you that means they care about you, otherwise they would have brushed it off and moved on," Damon sighed. "You're welcome with Bonnie by the way," he shrugged.

"Dick," Enzo laughed. "Go make your move, brother," he smiled before looking over Damon's shoulder behind him. "Speaking of.." Damon rolled his eyes.

"I don't have feelings for-" Damon began before getting cut off.

"Damon!" A familiar feminine voice shouted behind him. Closing his eyes, he took a breath knowing exactly who was calling for him. Rolling his eyes, Damon turned to see none other than Elena Gilbert herself.

"Good luck, Damon," Enzo chuckled patting Damon's shoulder walking away.

"Hey," Damon sighed still not really wanting to talk to her.

"Where have you been? I've been trying to get ahold of you for a week!" Elena crossed her arms.

"I know," Damon shrugged with an attitude.

"Oh don't act like a child. I wanted to talk to you... I wanted to apologize for my behavior in the hospital. I thought that moment was special, and I thought you liked me.." Elena looked down. "Why wouldn't you answer my texts or open the door to talk?"

"I had nothing to say," Damon said bluntly taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well I do. I wanted to say I'm sorry, and what I did was stupid. I shouldn't have tried to kiss you. You're right. We've barely known each other, and I still owe you from saving my ass that night." Elena rested her hand on his arm adding a smile.

"It's fine. You don't need to apologize. No harm done, honestly." Damon nodded taking a step to walk away before pausing looking over his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm feeling better. I'm still sore of course, but no complications. I got out Friday," She smiled softly.

"That's good.." Damon nodded before looking down to his hand in a cast. "Still broken over here," he waved it at her causing her to chuckle. "Oh and I'm coming back to the dorm by the way," Damon added before walking away unable to get the stupid smile off his face.

Walking to his car to reach his final class at 2:00, Damon headed to Stefan's car... well... _his_ car. If Stefan wanted it back, he would have to pay him or win it back. Damon snickered to himself twirling the keys around his first finger. Just before stepping into the car, he felt a burning sensation on his shoulder. Gasping and jumping out of the way, he looked behind him.

Rebekah Mikaelson had just spilled coffee all over the back of him after tripping over her two left feet.

"Oh my God Damon!" She yelled as Damon thrashed trying to get his thin jacket off.

"What the fuck, Rebekah?!" He yelled trying to peel away his shirt from touching his back. Only his luck that his favorite black Calvin Klein shirt was ruined.

"I'm so so sorry, I just tripped over-"

"Your own fucking feet Rebekah. God! Can you not text and walk at the same time, or is that just impossible for you?" Damon gestures at the phone in her hand.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"You owe me a shirt," Damon claimed angrily before getting in the red Porsche, slamming the door and driving off. This was not a good day.

•••••

Kol had agreed to join Damon at the bars since they were both single. Damon had stopped by his dorm room shared by Elena to take some of his things back, however, she had never come home in the short amount of time Damon was there.

"What are you looking for tonight, Damon?" Kol asked raising his shot glass. "One night stand, or do you plan on drinking with me tonight?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrows. Damon wrinkled his eyebrows before drawing a conclusion.

"Dammit! Enzo told you," Damon sighed before picking up his shot glass and throwing his head back guzzling it down quickly.

"Hell yeah he did," Kol smirked. "I guess we will actually see if you have a heart tonight, or if you truly are dead inside," he laughed. Damon's mouth curved in a small smile before shoving him.

"Don't be a dick. This is just like usual, Kol. I'm here to get laid and so are you," he shrugged. "We do this all the time remember?" He asked.

"We can't play the field forever, Damon," he raised his eyebrows. "At one point we have to grow up and learn how to be men." He downed another shot.

"Who the fuck are you and what did you do with my wingman?" Damon asked genuinely concerned for Kol's well being. Kol would never in one million lifetimes say something that genuine.

"Look... I know it's been hard for you lately. She reminds you of-"

"Don't," Damon interrupted him threateningly. "She does not. They are completely different people. I am different now... it's better this way," he rolled his eyes waving at the bartender for two more shots.

"Very well. I am going to the restroom. Then I'm going to fuck that woman tonight," he pointed to a brunette woman with a toned body structure, shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin and freckles across her nose. She was drop dead gorgeous. I looked to her hand.

"She's married you dumb fuck," Damon nodded his head to her left hand.

"Finally... a challenge," Kol wiggled his eyebrows.

"So much for that speech," Damon laughed.

"I'm younger than you old man.. I still have a couple more years to be a dumb fuck," he laughed before walking off.

After a couple of minutes, the bartender slid him two shots. Damon downed them quickly before glancing around the bar. Spotting Kol's older sister Rebekah talking to some friends, Damon nearly growled. Still pissed she ruined his favorite shirt, he immediately grabbed Kol's remaining whiskey before walking over there.

"Come up with the money to pay for my shirt, or are you spending it all on booze?" Damon pointed to her hand narrowing his eyes.

"Enough with the snarky tone, Damon," Rebekah chuckled before looking at her girlfriends.

They seemed to have gotten the message, as they scattered when Damon got there.

"You know you find it sexy," Damon smirked.

"Hey, where's Elena?" She smirked. "Oh that's right, my brother snatched her up because you were too much of a pussy to kiss her," Rebekah stood nearly getting in Damon's face. Downing the rest of Kol's bourbon, he laughed.

"What makes you think I want a relationship when I could just pick up a new bitch just like you every night? No commitment and no responsibilities," Damon laughed. "I will _never_ be tied down, so don't think for a minute Elena has _any_ control over me," he warned.

"Prove it," Rebekah raised an eyebrow twirling the tiny straw from her drink around her tongue.

"Fine," Damon sighed grabbing her arm and beginning to walk. Kol had already begun talking with the brunette girl and seemed to be getting somewhere, so he wouldn't be searching for Damon a whole lot that night.

Nearly dragging her to the women's restroom, Rebekah shoved him in and up against the door forcing her mouth on his. Knowing this would be quick and rough, Damon flipped them shoving her against the door face first shimmying her dress above her hips and doing what he knew he would regret later.

•••

"You look like a mess," Stefan chuckled as Damon stepped into the house after walking in with his hair a mess and his buttons ripped from his shirt.

"Here," Damon tossed Stefan his keys to the Porsche.

"You're giving me my car back?" He asked. "What's got you in a giving mood?" He asked.

"I owe Enzo fifty dollars," he said with a huff.

"Money's not a problem Damon, you know that. What's really going on?" He chuckled.

"None of your fucking business," he claimed before going upstairs to get his belongings.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"None of your fucking business," he claimed once more before storming out and to his blue Camaro.

It was time for him to move back in. Elena didn't have _any_ power over him.

••••

As he walked into the dorm, Elena was sitting on the couch with Caroline watching _American Horror Story: Murder House_ on Netflix.

Shit. Caroline. Damon really fucked up. Fucking not only Kol's sister, buy Nik's and Caroline's.. in a way. Elena would eventually find out as she was also Elijah's sister. Wow, Damon. You know how to pick 'em.

Elena turned to look at him pausing the show and glancing at Caroline. Damon put all of his suitcases in the kitchen as Caroline got up and left giving them time to talk.

"I'll just put my stuff in my room," Damon said after a couple minutes of silence. Beginning to drag his stuff to his room, Elena got up.

"Wait.. Damon?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He looked at her setting his stuff back down. Elena walked over to him embracing him. Damon was startled, but hugged her back. This was something he had never felt before.. not even with Rose. She fit in his arms so perfectly. Like a glove almost. Like she was made _for_ him.

"Thanks for coming home. Thank you for saving my life..." she said into his shirt.

"Of course," Damon smiled.

"You wanna watch this with me?" She pointed to the screen. Damon nodded.

"Yeah I love _American Horror Story_. It's probably one of my favorite shows. _Murder House_ is my favorite. I would have to say _Roanoke_ is the scariest with all the gore and shit, but I like the _Murder House_ plot line better," he shrugged. "I brought booze by the way."

"Let me guess... bourbon?" She asked. Damon nodded pulling out one of his favorite brands with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "When don't you drink?" She laughed.

"Hey, I may or may not be an alcoholic, but this is tradition over finals week," he smiled as Elena giggled at his joke.

"I guess that makes sense," she giggled taking the bottle. "Why don't you go get settled in and I'll pour us drinks?" She suggested.

"You sure you wanna do this? You look exhausted." Damon claimed. The bags under her eyes were worse than they were in the hospital, and she had gotten a tad bit skinnier. He could see it in her cheek bones and her collar bone.

"I'm sure. I'm fine don't worry about me..." she smiled.

"Very well. Take my drink to the top of the glass," Damon nodded taking his suitcases into his room. As soon as he closed the door, Damon leaned against it closing his eyes and letting out a huff.

He owed Enzo fifty dollars.

•••••

As soon as Damon was done unpacking, he joined Elena in the living room and began watching the Halloween episode of Murder House.

"So I'm kind of curious.." Damon began bringing his drink to his lips. Elena looked to him. "I know Bonnie doesn't like me, but what about Barbie?" He asked referring to Caroline.

"They're okay around you since you know you saved my life," she shrugged with a smile. "Have you always had problems with Bonnie?" She asked.

"Yeah. She never did like me much. Never got why I act the way I act. I don't give a fuck. She makes Enzo happy, so I can put up with her," Damon brought the glass to his lips finishing the drink.

"Jesus," Elena raised her eyebrows.

"What? Oh yeah... I drink it a lot, so I'm used to it," Damon shrugged pouring himself another glass. It was quiet for a minute until Elena raised her drink to her mouth before coughing.

"Damn," Elena shook her head.

"Yeah I know. It's strong... Well, I assume Bonnie told you my reputation after she forced you out of the party at the beginning of the semester," Damon sipped his drink again.

"The one where we were hammered and grinding on each other?" Elena laughed.

"Hey, you drug me to the dance floor. I was an innocent, yet consenting victim," he laughed as she joined.

"Yes they told me a lot about you, why do you ask?" Elena raised an eyebrow finishing her glass. She made a face. "I don't know how you drink this. Bourbon is fucking disgusting," she laughed. Damon brought a hand up to his chest looking offended.

"You better take that back," he laughed.

"I'm going to get a Mike's," Elena claimed with a stand walking over to her mini fridge.

"A fru-fru drink? Really? I expect more out of you Gilbert," he shook his head disappointed. Watching her walk away to the mini fridge, Damon stiffened.

She was wearing short shorts and a black camisole. Bending over to open the fridge nearly killed Damon. He had seen her in this outfit before in the hospital, but this was of different circumstances. Looking away, he sipped his drink. Was she doing this on purpose?

"You're avoiding my question."

"Huh?" He asked looking back as she walked back to the couch. Her hips swayed as she walked back, and Damon raised the glass to his lips yet again.

"Why did you ask what my friends think of you?"

"I don't know... I consider you a friend, and those girls are good at convincing people to think or do whatever they want." Damon shrugged.

"You consider me one of your friends?" She asked scrunching up her forehead.

"Yeah. I mean I did save your life. Anyone's life I save I consider a friend," he smirked as she giggled. "I'm a little drunk so you can't hold this conversation over my head," Damon pointed his finger at her.

"No promises," she smiled. "Even if Bonnie and Caroline are strong willed, so am I. I'm good at reading people," Elena shrugged.

"Oh you are are you?" Damon chuckled. "How'd you read me?"

"You're a dick, Damon," she raised her eyebrows. Damon nodded raising his glass to his lips and finishing his drink. "The thing is, though, you're a dick because you're damaged... which I understand. I didn't learn that from reading you though," Elena nodded raising the Mike's to her lips.

"I'm not damaged," Damon argued getting serious.

"Damon, you're drunk on a Monday night. Enzo told me about your father and Rose... and I'm sorry about that," Elena looked down. Damon set his drink down roughly.

"He told you _what_?" He almost yelled.

"Damon honestly it's nothing to be ashamed of.." she claimed as Damon stood.

"Fuck off," Damon snipped walking to his room and slamming the door.

Elena didn't come in for the rest of the night. Damon had to cool down anyhow. He didn't know how he would live here or if he even _should_. Bedsides, he was _not_ about to get lectured over drinking let alone what his shitty life was like and how he coped.

He laid in bed strumming his guitar randomly plucking chords. Pretty soon he was playing an Ed Sheeran song called "Kiss Me" while quietly singing along.

Damon must have passed out because the next thing he remembered was waking up to screaming. His guitar was still on top of him or next to him because when he jolted awake it fell to the floor snapping one of the strings from the impact.

Ignoring the guitar, Damon slid some sweat pants on since he slept naked. Running out his door, he knew the sound was coming through Elena's door. She was screaming. Nearly sprinting, Damon turned the handle, but it was locked.

"Dammit, Elena!" Damon yelled before backing up and body slamming the door open. Elena was in her bed thrashing in her sleep. She was having a nightmare.

"Get off!" She cried over and over again.

"Elena!" Damon said coming to her bedside resting a hand on her shoulder. She didn't wake. He shook her. " _Elena_! Wake up!" He kept shaking getting louder with his voice until her eyes opened.

"What?! _What's_ going on?" She asked frantically looking from the door to Damon.

"You were screaming, Elena.." Damon huffed trying to get his own heart rate to slow down.

"Dammit.. I thought it had stopped.." she began to tear up.

"How long has this been going on?" Damon asked.

"Since the hospital." A single tear fell from her eye. She quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"Damn. How much sleep do you get a night, Elena?" He asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, okay?" Elena claimed as her eyes pooled with tears.

"Elena. Tell me," Damon ordered.

"About three to four hours a night," she looked down not wanting to see his reaction.

"Jesus, Elena." He paused. "What do you mean you thought it had stopped?" He asked.

"It didn't happen at all last night, but Caroline spent the night with me in here to help me sleep," she muttered. "I think it was the show.. it triggered it from the rubb- from the-" she burst into tears hugging her knees.

"The rubber suit man?" Damon asked. Dammit. He should have known. The rubber suit man walked around in a rubber suit and raped women to impregnate them with the spawn of the devil or the anti christ. Elena nodded and cried even harder. "Fuck. Elena I'm so fucking sorry," he said hesitating before enveloping her in his arms. "You're not watching that show any more do you understand?" He asked her. Elena nodded.

"I-I'm s-sorry," she cried into his shoulder tightening her arms around his neck.

"For what? Being scared? Elena you're allowed to be scared. The situation you were put in was traumatic," Damon said rubbing her back.

"Please don't leave me tonight," she cried burying her head further into his shoulder. Damon hesitated.

"Elena..."

"Please!" She cried.

"Okay fine," he claimed standing.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he walked to the door.

"To get a throw blanket from my room. I'll be right back," he promised jogging to get his throw blanket.

This was going to be so fucking awkward.

Coming up to the broken down door, Damon pointed at it.

"Yeah, we might have to put in a maintenance request tomorrow for this," he scratched the top of his head. The door was broken in half, so it wasn't as if he needed to fix the lock or hinges alone.

Elena began to giggle... well, a crying giggle.

Damon laid down over her comforter and pulled his throw blanket over him.

Hesitating once more, he swung his arm around Elena's shoulders landing on her back.

"Get as much sleep as you can do you understand?" He asked. Elena nodded closing her eyes.

"You're kinda like my guardian angel you know?" Elena asked before she dozed off on his bare chest. Once she was completely knocked out, Damon wiped her tears away under her eyes.

"If anyone's the angel it's you, I'm anything _but_ an angel," he mumbled before dozing off himself.

 **Yo guys. I know it's been a long time. My first semester of college is over so I'm on break for about three 1/2 weeks. I'll be updating and writing a lot more during this time. I hope you guys are having a great holiday so far! Anyways, I hope you like the chapter. Don't worry, the happiness won't last too long. Damon will be Damon and Elena will be Elena. Please review! Thanks guys! -Syd**

 **4580 words**


End file.
